Las Cartas De los Enamorados
by accel AF
Summary: Ranma y shampoo son afectados por la magia de unas cartas misteriosas, que los hará tener tanto problemas como momentos felices
1. Capítulo uno El Inicio

Ranma se despertó, y esperaba que su día fuera tranquilo, pero al final fue un día lleno de problemas

Su día comenzó con akane, despertándolo tirándole agua, luego en el desayuno, él y su padre pelearon por la comida, pero al final el maestro se comió el desayuno de ambos

Luego ranma y akane, llegaron tarde a clase y ambos fueron castigados, luego el fue castigado por quedarse dormido en clases

En la hora del almuerzo, por detener al maestro que estaba robando prendas íntimas, no pudo comprar la comida que quería

Además de ser golpeado por las chicas, que perseguían al maestro

Luego de un largo día, ranma salía de la escuela junto a akane

–Por fin término el día de clase, creí que no terminaría nunca –dijo ranma mientras tenía sus manos detrás de su cabeza

–No crees que estas exagerando –dijo akane mientras caminaba

–No, luego de todos los problemas que tuve –dijo ranma cansadamente

–muchos de tus problemas, los provocas tú mismo –dijo mirándolo

–no es mi culpa que

Ranma fue interrumpido por una risa

–no esperaba encontrarte tan pronto, ranma saotome –dijo mousse mientras estaba en el techo de una casa

–mousse, ¿Qué haces aquí? No estabas en china –dijo ranma sorprendido

–Es claro que vine a derrotarte, esta vez me quedare con el amor de shampoo –dijo mousse mientras se colocaba enfrente de ranma en pose de batalla

–No estoy de humor, otro día peleamos – dijo ranma cansado, mientras continuaba su camino a casa

–Veo que te has vuelto un cobarde –dijo mousse

Al oír eso ranma se dio la vuelta, para enfrentar a mousse

–Nadie me dice cobarde –dijo ranma con enojo

–Que harás entonces – dijo mientras tenía sus manos en sus mangas

–Esto no me llevara mucho tiempo –dijo ranma confiado

–veo que tienes mucha confianza

–basta de hablar, comencemos de una vez –dijo ranma molesto

–Cuando quieras –dijo en pose de batalla

Mousse comenzó arrojándole varias de sus armas, pero ranma las esquivo sin mucha dificultad

Para luego atacar con un golpe, al cual mousse esquivo

–Veo que has mejorado mousse –dijo ranma con una sonrisa

–no te confíes, recuerda que mi objetivo es vencerte y quedarme con shampoo

–Como si podrías vencerme –dijo de forma burlona

Mousse continúo arrojando sus armas y ranma esquivándolas, pero al estar concentrado en las armas no vio que, mousse se arrojó en su contra con un golpe que apenas pudo bloquear

–no te distraigas no quiero que sea un combate tan sencillo –dijo mousse con tono cómico

–no creas que volverá a pasar

Ranma ya se estaba cansando del combate, y decidió terminarlo rápido

El lanzo una patada voladora que impacto en el pecho de mousse, y luego uso su confiable truco de las castañas, mousse quedo fuera de combate

–Espero que esto sea suficiente –dijo ranma mientras veía a mousse tirado

–No crees que te excediste –dijo akane mientras se acercaba

–no él puede con esto ¿verdad mousse? – dijo mientras intentaba levantarlo

–No se ve muy bien –dijo akane

–creo que tienes razón akane, parece que me termine desquitando, con el por todo lo que me paso hoy –dijo ranma algo arrepentido

–lo mejor será que lo llevemos con shampoo –dijo akane

–Sí, tienes razón – dijo ranma mientras levantaba a mousse

Ranma y akane llevaron, a mousse al nekohanten

–hay alguien aquí –pregunto ranma mientras colocaba a mousse en una silla

–Ranma, akane que hacen aquí tan tarde –dijo shampoo mientras bajaba las escaleras

–venimos a traer a mousse –dijo con tono cansado akane

–¿mousse? –dijo shampoo sorprendida

–si nos encontramos con él, y tuve un combate con él, creo que me excedí –dijo ranma mientras se tocaba la cabeza

–mousse debió haberte, provocado –dijo shampoo tranquilamente

–bueno un poco –dijo ranma

–ranma ayúdame a llevarlo, arriba, por favor –pidió shampoo

–está bien

Luego de que ambos llevaran a mousse, a su cuarto, mientras bajaban las escaleras vieron una cajita en el suelo con el nombre de shampoo

–¿qué es esto? –dijo ranma mientras sujetaba la cajita

–debe ser un regalo de mousse – dijo shampoo desinteresadamente

–se le habrá caído mientras lo llevaban – dijo akane

–ranma no quieres quedarte a comer algo –dijo shampoo tratando de cambiar el tema

–Sí, –dijo feliz ranma –ese combate me abrió el apetito

–siéntate en un momento traigo, tu comida

Ranma y akane se sentaron en una mesa libre y mientras esperaban ranma comenzó a tener curiosidad por el contenido de la cajita

–ranma deja eso que no es tuyo –dijo akane molesta

–no creo que a shampoo le moleste –dijo sonriendo

–a ella no pero a mousse si

–creo que tienes razón, no quiero más problemas

–De que hablan – dijo shampoo mientras traía dos platos –

–Teníamos curiosidad de lo que te trajo mousse –dijo ranma mientras agarraba su plato

–Tu tenías curiosidad –dijo molesta akane –gracias –dijo mientras tomaba su plato

–ranma estas celoso –dijo juguetonamente shampoo

–No, no es eso –dijo asustado ranma

–Solo estoy jugando, veamos que es –dijo mientras abría la cajita

– ¿qué es? –dijo ranma curioso

–son solo un par de cartas –dijo entrañada shampoo

–Déjame ver –dijo ranma mientras tomaba una de las cartas

–están en blanco –dijo confundida shampoo

–qué raro regalo de mousse, quieres ver akane

–no, y no es bueno que estén juzgando un regalo

–Creo que tienes razón –dijo ranma

En ese momento las cartas que estaban una en la mano de ranma y la otra en la de shampoo, brillaron

–Que está pasando –dijo ranma mientras sostenía la carta

–no lo sé –dijo shampoo extrañada

–De repente comenzaron a brillar –dijo akane confusa

Ranma y shampoo, dejaron las cartas en la mesa

–sabes que sucedió shampoo –

–no, no lo sé

–ya es tarde, deberíamos irnos – dijo akane mientras se levantaba de la silla

–Sí, adiós shampoo –dijo ranma mientras se iba

–sí, adiós

Luego de que ranma se allá ido, shampoo volvió a agarrar las cartas

–Qué clase de cartas son estas –dijo dudosa –bueno cuando mousse, despierte le preguntare que son –dijo mientras guardaba las cartas

En la mañana siguiente

Mousse ya había despertado y debido a su felicidad de estar de nuevo al lado de su amada, el olvido el regalo que trajo desde china

Shampoo por su parte, al ser un día muy ocupado no recordó preguntarle sobre las cartas

En la noche antes de que se fueran a dormir

–Buenas noches –dijo la abuela mientras iba a su cuarto

–Duerme bien abuela –dijo shampoo

–Yo también me voy a dormir –dijo mousse mientras se dirigía a las escaleras

–espera mousse –dijo rápidamente shampoo

–Sí, que pasa shampoo –dijo feliz de que ella lo hubiera llamado

–Hoy quería preguntarte algo, pero debido al día lo olvide –dijo seriamente

–¿shampoo quiere decirme algo? –pensó mousse sorprendido–no será que quiere decirme que me ama –pensó feliz –Sí que querías decirme –dijo con una sonrisa

–te quería preguntar, respecto a las cartas – dijo shampoo seriamente

–¿cartas? ¿Qué cartas? –dijo confundido

–Las que estaban en esta caja –dijo mientras le mostraba la cajita

–Lo había olvidado, traje eso para ti –dijo avergonzado –¿dónde lo encontraste?

–Se te callo cuando te estaba llevando a tu habitación –dijo seriamente –que son

–Ya la abriste – dijo mirando la caja

–si hay algún problema

–No solo, que quería que lo abriéramos juntos –dijo con una sonrisa –ya que son unas cartas especiales

–no parecen muy especiales –dijo shampoo mientras tomaba una

–aunque no lo parezcan lo son, mi querida shampoo –dijo con una sonrisa –solo que cada uno debe de tener una para que ocurra –dijo mientras agarraba la carta restante

Luego de un momento de que ambos sostuvieran las cartas, no ocurrió nada

–no veo que pase nada –dijo shampoo cansada

–qué raro, ya debería de haber ocurrido –dijo pensativo mousse

–Ahora que lo recuerdo, cuando ranma y yo las sostuvimos, brillaron –dijo contenta –¿eso es lo que debería ocurrir? –dijo confundida

–Que saotome sostuvo la carta contigo –dijo alarmado mousse –estas bien, no te sientes rara –dijo mientras la veía cuidadosamente

–Que te ocurre –dijo mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza

–Parece que todo está bien, que alivio –dijo aliviado

–Mousse dime que son estas cartas –dijo seriamente

–No es nada, parece que me engañaron, solo brillan –dijo tranquilo

–está bien, me voy a dormir entonces –dijo no muy convencida

–Si está bien– dijo mientras él también se iba

–Qué alivio que no funcionaron, deben ser replicas –pensó mousse aliviado

Ya en su cuarto shampoo, estaba sentada en su cama

–sé que mousse me esconde algo, con respecto a estas cartas –pensó mientras observaba la caja –lo mejor será que le pregunte a mi abuela si sabe algo, al respecto

–Lo mejor será que lo haga mañana –dijo mientras se preparaba para dormir

Durante la noche las cartas cambiaron, comenzaron a brillar y luego en su fondo vacío, apareció la imagen de la persona que la había sostenido el día anterior

En otro lugar un joven se despertó de repente

–Que paso – dijo confundido – que raro, porque me desperté–se preguntó confundido –mejor sigo durmiendo –dijo olvidando el asusto

El día siguiente

Luego de que mousse fuera hacer una entrega, shampoo fue a hablar con su abuela

–abuela, mousse me trajo esto desde china, pero no me dijo que es –dijo mientras le daba la caja

–¿qué es? –dijo la abuela confundida

–son unas cartas que están en blanco –dijo sin importancia

–Qué raro, déjame ver –dijo mientras abría la caja

Pero al abrir la caja lo que había, era dos cartas, una con la imagen de ranma y la otra con la de shampoo

Al ver las cartas shampoo, quedo sorprendida

–No puede ser, anoche estaban en blanco –dijo shampoo mientras sostenía las cartas

–Deja que las vea más detenidamente –dijo la abuela pensativa

–está bien, gracias abuela –dijo mientras dejaba la carta en su lugar

–no le digas nada a mousse, y déjame sola –dijo seriamente

–no le diré nada –dijo mientras se iba

En la escuela estaba ranma pensativo

–Me siento raro, no sé porque –pensó ranma

–ranma saotome, me está escuchando – dijo la profesora hinako mientras se acercaba

–que, ahh –ranma grito al ver la cara de su profesora tan cerca de el

–ranma no estas prestando atención a la lección –dijo su profesora mientras sacaba su moneda

–lo siento señorita hinako, no volverá a pasar –dijo asustado

–Está bien, esta vez lo perdonare –dijo mientras guardaba su moneda –pero tendrá que salir del aula

–Está bien –dijo ranma mientras se levantaba

Ya fuera del aula, sujetando dos baldes de agua

–Últimamente parece que estoy siempre en problemas –dijo desanimado

–tampoco sé, porque siento la necesidad de ir a ver a shampoo –pensó –debe ser mi curiosidad, por saber que eran esas raras cartas –pensó tratando de sacar ese deseo –luego de clases iré a preguntar que eran esas cartas, y me sentiré mejor –pensó ranma

Luego de clases

–Vámonos ranma –dijo akane

–akane adelántate, quiero caminar un poco –dijo ranma con una sonrisa

–bien, estas bien el día de hoy te note extraño – dijo akane preocupada

–sí, debes ser por los problemas que tuve últimamente

–Está bien, nos vemos después en casa –dijo akane mientras se iba

Cuando ranma se disponía a irse se encontró con ukyo

–ranma, que bueno que te encuentro, no quieres venir a comer algo –dijo con una sonrisa

–no gracias ukyo, no tengo hambre

–Que no tienes hambre, eso sí que es raro –dijo con una sonrisa –estas bien, pareces preocupado

–sí, solo quiero despejar mi mente

–está bien, si necesitas hablar sabes que puedes confiar en mi

–lo sé, gracias

Luego de despedirse de su amiga de la infancia, ranma se dirigió al nekohanten

–Hola, shampoo –dijo tímidamente ranma

–oh ranma que sorpresa –dijo shampoo mientras se arrojaba para abrazarlo

–shampoo, suéltame que no puedo respirar –dijo tratando de romper el abrazo

–Lo siento, me deje llevar –dijo mientras lo soltaba

–Está bien, no es nada –dijo mientras se recuperaba –supiste algo de las cartas

–No, mousse no me quiso decir que eran –dijo seriamente –pero le pregunte a mi abuela

–y la abuela ya sabe, que son –dijo ranma curioso

–aun no, pero cuando lo sepa te avisare

–sí, gracias

Ambos se despidieron, ranma salió del local

–Porque no me importo que shampoo me abrasara, porque me siento feliz de verla –pensó ranma confuso

–Debe ser el cansancio, si solo es eso –se dijo ranma a sí mismo para convencerse

Ya en la noche cuando todos se habían ido a dormir

–ya averigüe que son las cartas –dijo la abuela en voz baja

–Que son abuela – dijo curiosa shampoo

–son las cartas de los enamorados

–¿las cartas de los enamorados? ¿Qué son? –dijo confusa shampoo

–son unos objetos antiguos, dice la leyenda que un mago solitario las creo para encontrar el amor

–y cómo funcionan –pregunto curiosa

–cada uno debe sostener una carta y luego las cartas brillaran y sus almas quedaran unidas

–eso fue lo que nos pasó cuando ranma y yo sosteniamos las cartas, eso quiere decir que –dijo shampoo emocionada

–si sus almas están unidas, la prueba es que en las cartas aparecieron sus imágenes

–que feliz estoy, abuela ahora por fin voy a poder estar con ranma – dijo feliz

–Sí, pero por el momento no digas nada, no sabemos cuánto tarda el efecto –dijo la abuela seriamente

–está bien, gracias abuela

–ten, guarda bien las cartas

–si abuela – dijo mientras sujetaba la caja

.

.

.

**esta es la nueva historia espero que le guste, voy a usar este estilo de escritura que me gusta mas, espero que a ustedes también le guste**

**quiero pedirles que comenten para saber que piensan de los capítulos, eso me ayudaria a mejorar y ver mis errores **

**la historia no es muy larga aproximadamente seis capitulo ,cada domingo saldrá un nuevo capitulo **

**si veo que tiene mucho apoyo la subiré con mas frecuencia **


	2. Capítulo dos Efecto

Era un nuevo día en nerima, ranma se había despertado luego de tener un raro sueño, donde solo recordaba que aparecían shampoo y las cartas.

Él sabía que habían hablado de algo importante pero, Por más que lo intentaba no podía recordarlo, luego de darle vueltas al asunto decide olvidarlo por el momento y bajar a desayunar

–Buenos días –dijo ranma mientras se sentaba

–buenos días ranma, no es normal verte tan temprano –dijo kasumi con su típica sonrisa

–Sí, es que tuve un raro sueño, y luego de eso no pude volver a dormir –dijo con cara de cansancio

–Se nota que estás cansado, no deberías de esforzarte demasiado –dijo con tono maternal

Luego de un momento baja akane

–ah, ranma que raro que te despiertes antes que yo –dijo sorprendida akane

–Buenos días –saludo ranma sin muchos ánimos

–Sí, perdón buenos días –saludo akane –y porque estas despierto tan temprano

–No pude dormir bien, por un extraño sueño –dijo cansado

–¿un sueño? ¿De qué se trataba? –pregunto curiosa

–no lo recuerdo bien, solo sé que me hizo sentir… incomodo –dijo ranma tratando que no le tomara importancia

Poco después bajo su padre

–Ah ranma, no vi que ya te habías despertado –dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras

–como no vas a ver que no estoy en el cuarto–dijo ranma algo molesto

–bueno como nunca te despiertas temprano, cuando vi la cama vacía, pensé que me había equivocado, jaja –dijo en tono burlón

–porque todos se sorprenden que me despierte temprano

–Oye estas bien, te noto raro –dijo genma con preocupación

–sí, solo que no pude dormir bien –dijo ranma mientras comenzaba a comer

–Está bien –dijo mientras se sentaba –ahora a comer –dijo para luego comenzar a comer

Luego de desayunar y prepararse, ranma y akane fueron a la escuela

–hoy vamos a llegar temprano a clase –dijo akane con una sonrisa

–sí, y espero que sea un día libre de problemas, no creo poder seguir aguantándolos–dijo ranma con una pequeña sonrisa

–si yo, también lo espero

Mientras ambos continuaban caminando, akane vio que shampoo pasaba con su bicicleta

–¿esa es shampoo? –dijo mirando cómo se alejaba

–¿qué? –Dijo mientras veía en la dirección indicada –tienes razón

–qué raro, que no viniera a molestarnos, –dijo seriamente –debe ser tu día de suerte –dijo con una sonrisa

–sí, eso creo –dijo desanimado

En día de clase había comenzado, pero ranma no pudo concentrarse

–Debe ser que tenía prisa, por eso no se detuvo –pensó ranma –espera porque busco explicaciones, eso no debería importarme –pensó con un poco de enojo

El día de clases había terminado, fue un día tranquilo sin incidentes, pero para ranma fue un desastre, el no dejaba de pensar en

Por qué shampoo no lo fue a ver, por qué le importaba que ella lo hiciera y en los crecientes deseos que tenia de ir a hablar con ella

Luego de un momento en la casa ranma, decidió salir a caminar y pensar

Mientras él pensaba en lo que le ocurría decidió ir con ukyo para comer algo

–hola ranma, no te esperaba –dijo ukyo con una sonrisa

–hola, si es que quería comer algo –dijo riéndose un poco

–Claro lo de siempre ¿verdad? –dijo viendo a ranma

–sí, gracias –dijo sentándose en un lugar vacío

–estas bien, hoy te vi raro –dijo con preocupación

–sí solo, es que no me he sentido como yo últimamente –dijo tranquilamente

–¿Cómo, no te entiendo? –pregunto confundida

–honestamente yo tampoco, –dijo confundido –últimamente he sentido la necesidad de hablar con

Ranma hablo sin darse cuenta de lo que le ocurría, y se quedó en silencio

–Qué extraño, no es común en ti–dijo pensativa –creo que tendrás que hablar con esa persona

–sí creo que tienes razón, gracias ukyo me siento mejor después de hablar contigo –dijo con una sonrisa

Esas palabras hicieron que ukyo se sonrojara un poco, y luego de que ranma se fuera, ella se quedó pensando

–Será que la persona de la que hablo ranma sea yo –pensó con alegría –seguramente ya se decidió, y me escogió solo que no se atreve a decirlo –pensó esperanzada –Lo mejor será que no le haga saber que ya lo sé, tengo que esperar a que él esté listo –pensó feliz

.

.

Era de noche y todos dormían, pero un chico con trenza corría por las calles, con un solo objetivo en mente, ver a una persona especial

Cuando estaba por llegar a su destino, vio una silueta que era iluminada por la luz de la luna, era la persona que él estaba buscando

–te estaba esperando, ranma –dijo shampoo tranquilamente

–No, sé que hago aquí –dijo en voz baja

–¿no lo sabes? –dijo confundida

–No, lo único que sé, es que quería verte –dijo avergonzado y levemente sonrojado

–yo también quería verte –dijo con una sonrisa

–shampoo quiero estar contigo –dijo tímidamente

–Tenemos que estar juntos –dijo seriamente

–¿Por qué? – dijo confundido

–Porque nuestras almas están unidas –dijo mientras se acercaba para darle un abrazo

–No lo entiendo –dijo confundido

–No importa –dijo en voz baja

–Tienes razón, lo único que importa es que puedo estar a tu lado –dijo mientras correspondía al abrazo de shampoo

–para siempre juntos, ranma –dijo dulcemente en su oído

–Sí, shampoo –dijo sonrojado

–shampoo –dijo dormido ranma

.

Cuando ranma despertó, recordó su sueño y eso hizo que se sonrojara

–Qué clase de sueño fue ese –dijo alarmado

Luego de meditarlo con tranquilidad unos días, ranma decidió que tenía que hablar con shampoo

.

–Hola shampoo –dijo ranma nervioso

–ranma no esperaba verte aquí –dijo con una sonrisa

–Yo quería hablar –ranma no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido

–ranma saotome, que haces aquí –dijo con enojo

–No vine a verte, eso es seguro –dijo molesto

–Ya me entere que tuviste tocando mis cosas aprovechando que estaba inconsciente –dijo enojado

–Basta mousse –grito shampoo enojada –vete que tienes una entrega –dijo muy seria

–Está bien, pero no creas que esto quedara así Saotome –dijo mientras se retiraba enojado

–Que querías ranma –dijo dulcemente

–tengo que hablar contigo shampoo, –dijo seriamente – ¿podemos vernos en un lugar más tranquilo? –preguntó en voz baja

–¿qué te parece en el parque más tarde? –dijo dudosa

–Sí, es un buen lugar, – luego de un momento dijo –te veré ahí más tarde

–sí, luego iré –dijo con una sonrisa

–gracias, te esperare –dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida

–Adiós nos vemos –dijo despidiéndolo

.

.

Ranma estaba sobre un árbol esperando, cuando shampoo llego el bajo pero al instante se quedó sin habla al ver lo hermosa que estaba la chica amazona

–hola ranma, ¿esperaste mucho tiempo?

Luego de un momento de silencio de ranma

–¿ranma estas bien?

–¿eh? –dijo confundido

–Perdón por hacerte esperar –dijo apenada

–No pasa nada –dijo nervioso –te ves linda con ese vestido –dijo sonrojado

–gracias, tú también –dijo sonrojada

El lugar se cubrió de un incómodo silencio, shampoo no quería presionar a ranma y él estaba muy nervioso

–shampoo –dijo nervioso

–Sí, que pasa ranma –dijo con dulzura, para tratar de calmarlo

–yo, yo en estos días no eh, eh– dijo tartamudeando –podido dejar de pensar en ti –dijo luego de cerrar los ojos con el poco valor que le quedaba

–Lo dices en serio –dijo feliz

–sí, y, y quería saber si quisieras salir conmigo a una cita –dijo nervioso, sonrojado y mirando hacia el suelo

–Eso me encantaría –dijo mientras se arrojaba a abrazar a ranma

Ese abrazo sorprendió a ranma, pero lo que más lo sorprendió es que se sintió verdaderamente feliz de escuchar a shampoo decirle que si

Aunque ranma estaba contento, aún estaba muy nervioso e incómodo, shampoo noto esto y pensó en como calmarlo

–oye no quieres subir ahí –dijo señalando la rama en que hace poco ranma había estado esperando

–antes de que el respondiera ella ya había subido –espera shampoo –dijo ranma, para luego seguirla

–No es hermoso el atardecer –dijo ella mientras observaba como el sol se ocultaba

–sí, creo que si

Ambos estaban sentados muy juntos, luego de un tiempo ranma empezó a sentirse más tranquilo y cómodo

Pero su nerviosismo volvió, cuando sintió que shampoo se apoyaba en su hombro

–shampoo, que, que pasa –dijo nervioso y tartamudeando

ranma se giró para verla, cuando vio que estaba dormida

– ¿eh? Se quedó dormida –dijo más tranquilo

–Se ve hermosa, no sé cómo, pude tarda tanto en darme cuenta–dijo mientras veía el rostro de ella

Ranma rodeo a shampoo con su brazo para que no tenga frio, y decidió quedarse a su lado más tiempo

Cuando comenzó a anochecer decidió que era hora de que regresaran a su casa

–shampoo despierta –dijo mientras la movía suavemente

–No, quiero –dijo dormida

–¿Eh? habla dormida –dijo confundido –tendré que llevarla a su casa –dijo y luego la cargo como princesa

Ranma estaba por llegar al nekohanten y comenzó a hacerse preguntas

–¿Cómo voy a meter a shampoo a su casa sin que nos vean? –Pensó –eh creo que está despertando –dijo mientras veía como shampoo comenzaba a moverse

–¿eh? ¿Qué paso? –se preguntó confusa

–Paso que te quedaste dormida –dijo con una sonrisa

–¿me quede dormida?

–será mejor que entres, aun parece que tienes sueño

–¿eh? Si claro, no vemos mañana ¿no? –dijo confundida

–Sí, adiós duerme bien –dijo mientras se retiraba

–sí, tú también –dijo y se quedó viendo como él se iba

Luego de un momento shampoo entro, y se dirigió directo a su cuarto y se arrojó en su cama, aun algo confuso y feliz

–Si esto es un sueño, no quiero que me despierten –dijo para luego quedarse dormida

.

Shampoo por la alegría y la sorpresa había olvidado que el amor de ranma era producto de las cartas de los enamorados

.

En otro lugar un chico de cabello negro se acostó, cansado de las explicaciones que tuvo que dar por llegar tan tarde, pero antes de dormir recordó algo importante

–olvide decirle algo importante, a shampoo –pensó alarmado –no me queda de otra que decirle mañana –dijo para luego dormirse

.

.

En su cuarto una bella chica de cabello lavando dormía plácidamente, hasta que un golpeteo en su ventana la despertó, gracias a su entrenamiento casi al instante en que despertó ya estaba en posición de batalla

Luego de averiguar que el sonido venia de su ventana, se acercó lentamente a ver que era

–¿eh ranma? –dijo sorprendida al verlo y luego abrió la ventana

–Lo siento, pero olvide decirte algo importante –dijo apenado

–Que es –dijo confundida

–Quería, pedirte que dejáramos nuestra relación en secreto –dijo avergonzado

–¿qué? ¿Porque? –dijo casi gritando

–Es que, no sé cómo, como decirlo –dijo nervioso y asustado

–Entiendo –dijo más calmada –no sabes cómo decírselo a la familia de akane ¿verdad? –dijo en tono comprensivo

–Sí, es que por ahora me gustaría que evitáramos los problemas –dijo más calmado

–Sí, creo que será lo mejor –dijo algo triste

–Gracias por entender –dijo aliviado –te lo compensare –dijo con una sonrisa

–lo recordare –dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa –ahora vete, que sabrán que saliste –dijo mientras se despedía

–Tienes razón, gracias de nuevo –dijo para luego salir

–Medio mal que no fue un sueño –dijo aliviada mientras cerraba la ventana

.

Mientras ranma y akane se dirigían a la escuela, ella hizo una pregunta que asusto a ranma

–Donde fuiste, vi que saliste muy temprano –dijo seriamente

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –dijo sorprendido

–me levante, por un vaso de agua y vi que saliste –dijo para luego agregar –espero que no estés escondiendo algo

–No, claro que no –dijo nervioso –solo fui –luego de un momento –a un entrenamiento matutino, ya sabes es bueno comenzar el día con ejercicio

–de verdad, no suena como algo que tu harías –dijo con dudas

–es que –dijo para luego pensar –tengo que decir algo –es que ya estoy cansado de que crean que soy un perezoso, que se levanta tarde –dijo rápidamente

–Bueno, me alegro que estés tomando conciencia –dijo con tono burlon

–Sí, jaja –dijo con una sonrisa falsa

.

.

Shampoo y ranma había quedado de encontrarse en el parque en la noche, para tener su primera cita

–Espero que no pase nada malo –pensó ranma mientras llegaba al lugar –¿esa es shampoo? –dijo ranma mientras veía la silueta de una mujer

–Hola ranma –dijo shampoo mientras se daba la vuelta, para verlo

La joven chica, llevaba puesto un vestido chino color morado, que combinaba con su cabello y al verla ranma, quedo impresionado

–ho, hola, shampoo, siento llegar tarde –dijo ranma nervioso

–Acabo de llegar también –dijo dulcemente

–Me alegro –dijo más calmado –que quieres hacer –dijo confundido

–Porque no caminamos un momento, la noche esta hermosa – dijo la chica

–Me parece perfecto –dijo contento –¿eh? ¿Qué llevas ahí? –dijo mientras señalaba una cesta

–es una sorpresa –dijo mientras caminaba a su lado

–Está bien –dijo curioso

Mientras caminaban, shampoo se abrazó al brazo de ranma, aunque él se sintió nervioso por el contacto tan cercano, no se separó, eso la puso muy feliz a ella

Mientras caminaban hablaban de distintos asuntos, para conocerse mejor. Luego de un momento

–Bien, creo que es hora de tu sorpresa –dijo shampoo mientras veía a ranma a los ojos

–¿de qué se trata? –dijo curioso

–primero busquemos un buen lugar –dijo mientras caminaba

–Está bien, –dijo para luego agregar –espérame

De la canasta shampoo, saco una manta que coloco en el suelo, al ver esto ranma se hizo una idea de la sorpresa de ella

–¿vamos a comer? –dijo confuso

–sí, traje algo, –dijo mientras acomodaba las cosas en el manta –creo que es romántico comer bajo la luz de la luna –dijo mientras observaba la luna

–sí, tienes razón –dijo ranma mientras veía el mismo lugar

–Bien, está listo –dijo shampoo

–Todo se ve delicioso –dijo mientras observaba la comida

–Entonces comencemos –ella tomo un trozo –di ahh –dijo dulcemente

–¿qué? –dijo nervioso

–vamos ranma, solo esta vez, di ahh –dijo en tono suplicante

–Está bien, no tiene nada de malo –dijo mientras la obedecía

–gracias, por dejarme hacerlo –dijo con una sonrisa

–yo debería agradecerte, esta delicioso –dijo luego de tomar otro bocado

–gracias, lo hice especialmente para ti

–eso me hace muy feliz

Luego de comer ambos fueron a pasear en un bote

–Que hermoso, se ve el reflejo de la luna –dijo shampoo mientras veía el agua

–sí, creo que si –dijo ranma mientras remaba

Al llegar al centro del lago ambos se quedaron en silencio

–ranma –dijo shampoo mientras se acercaba, para darle un beso

–¿eh? ¿Qué va hacer? –pensó nervioso ranma

–¿Qué fue eso? –dijo shampoo luego de escuchar un fuerte ruido

–Parece que fue un trueno –dijo mientras veía el cielo –lo mejor será que nos vayamos antes de que comience a llover –dijo seriamente

–Sí, tienes razón –dijo tristemente

Al llegar a la orilla ambos se despidieron y cada uno se dirigió a su respectivo hogar, con distintos sentimientos y emociones.

Ranma estaba nervioso, él no se sentía cómodamente con las cosas de parejas y menos con un beso, pero también estaba feliz, de que shampoo se esforzara tanto solo por el

Shampoo estaba feliz, de tener su primera cita con el chico que ama, triste porque le habría gustado que durase más y enojada porque el trueno la había interrumpido, en su intento de darle un beso a ranma


	3. Capitulo tres Descubiertos

Los días trascurrieron normalmente, ranma se sentía de mejor humor, y todos lo notaban

El y shampoo se reunían prácticamente todos los días, en la noche o en la mañana, para verse y hablar un poco sin que nadie lo moleste

–últimamente has estado de mejor humor, ranma –dijo akane mientras caminaba

–¿tú crees? Yo me siento igual –dijo confuso

–Si has estado diferente, porque será –cuestiono akane

–Deben ser mis entrenamientos matutino –dijo nervioso –me quitan mucho estrés –dijo más calmado

–sí, se puede ver a simple vista

–Tú crees, yo no lo note –dijo sin darle importancia

–eso es porque eres lento –dijo en tono burlón

–oye –dijo ofendido –ahora quien es el lento –dijo mientras se adelantaba gracias a su velocidad

–hey, ranma espérame – dijo mientras aumentaba la velocidad

Ambos llegaron a la escuela riendo y con una sonrisa

.

Luego de la escuela ranma se fue a reunir con ukyo, para habla

–Hace un tiempo que no vengo aquí –dijo mientras veía el local de ukyo

–Hola, ranma no sabía que vendrías –dijo cuándo lo vio entrar

–hola, como has estado –dijo mientras se sentaba frente a ella

–bien, y tu –pregunto con una sonrisa

–todo normal, quería pedirte algo –dijo tranquilamente

–De que se trata –dijo confundida

–me gustaría que olvidaras lo que hablamos la última vez –dijo apenado

–¿qué? ¿Porque? –dijo alarmada

–Bueno es vergonzoso –dijo en voz baja

–no tienes que avergonzarte de tus sentimientos –dijo dulcemente

–sí, pero no se lo digas a nadie –dijo en voz baja

–está bien, y que paso

–Nada, fue solo un error –dijo nervioso –solo estaba confundido

–seguro, no quieres decirme algo

–Sí, no pasa nada –dijo alarmado

–está bien, cambiando del tema, ¿quieres algo de comer?

–Claro, no tengo nada que hacer –dijo alegre que se cambiara el tema de conversación

–Últimamente has estado más feliz de lo habitual –dijo mientras le servía la comida –dijo con una sonrisa

–¿tú también?

–¿Quién más te lo dijo? –dijo confundida

–akane, también cree que he estado más feliz, ¿no sé por qué?

–es que se te ve ranma, ¿no lo has notado?

–no, y como es que se me ve –dijo confundido

–Bueno, a veces cuando estamos en clase, se ve que estás pensando en algo que te hace feliz –dijo pensativa –y que es lo que te hace tan feliz

–no, no es nada, solo pienso en como mejoro como peleador –dijo nervioso

–porque tan nervioso –dijo confundida

–Nada, ya tengo que irme –dijo mientras se levantaba

–está bien, adiós –dijo confundida

–Tengo que ser más precavido, si descubren que la causa de mi alegría es shampoo, no sé qué pasaría –pensó mientras se iba

–se ve que aún es tímido, –pensó con una sonrisa –yo sé que me esconde algo, –dijo contenta –y creo que sé que es, no lo voy a presionar, él ya me lo dirá –pensó feliz

.

Ranma fue al dojo a descansar un poco ya que luego vería a shampoo

–hola akane

–hola ranma, quieres hablar

–porque no, hoy fui con ukyo, ella también piensa que estoy de mejor humor

–Es que se ve a simple vista –dijo akane con una sonrisa

–Supongo que tienen razón –dijo con una sonrisa fingida

Luego de un tiempo charlando, ranma se fue a acostar un momento

–hace mucho tiempo, que no nos peleamos con ranma –pensó contenta –todo gracias a que se está esforzando, lo mejor será que lo recompense

Akane fue a la cocina, a preparar unas galletas

.

.

Luego de un tiempo tratando de preparar unas galletas ricas

–ag como puede ser tan difícil –dijo akane frustrada

–akane no te rindas, ya lo lograras –dijo kasumi mientras la ayudaba

–no sé por qué no puedo hacerlo –dijo desanimada

En ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta

–voy a ver quién es –dijo mientras iba a la entrada –porque no tomas un descanso

–sí creo que será lo mejor

–akane tus amigas están aquí –dijo kasumi con una sonrisa

–Ya voy –dijo mientras se quitaba el delantal

–Hola akane –dijeron ambas

–hola chicas –dijo alegre –¿qué hacen aquí? –pregunto confusa

–Venimos a invitarte para ir al cine juntas esta noche –dijo yuka

–sí, van a pasar una película romántica nueva ¿vienes? –dijo hiroko

–no lo siento, estoy algo ocupada –se disculpó akane

–no pasa nada, otro día salimos –dijo yuka

–si adiós –dijo akane mientras las acompañaba

Luego volvió a seguir trabajando

.

.

Era de noche y ranma estaba en el parque esperando a alguien

–No sé cómo, me convenció de hacer esto –dijo ranma para luego recordar

La noche anterior en unas de sus citas, ranma y shampoo estaban hablando

–qué te pasa shampoo te noto distante –dijo ranma preocupado

–Hace tiempo que estamos juntos –dijo en voz baja

–Sí, que pasa –dijo confuso

–me gustaría, que hiciéramos cosas más de pareja –dijo tímidamente

–se de lo que hablas, pero no podemos arriesgarnos –dijo seriamente

–lo sé, pero es que mañana estrenan una película, que me gustaría verla contigo –dijo en tono de suplica

Ranma al ver la súplica en los ojos de shampoo, ranma no pudo resistirse

–está bien, que te parece si mañana vamos al cine –dijo con una sonrisa

–lo dices enserio –dijo feliz

–si además, va a ser un agradecimiento por ser tan compresiva

–gracias, no sabes lo feliz que estoy –dijo feliz mientras lo abrazaba

–Yo también, estoy feliz –dijo mientras lo correspondía el abrazo

Ranma termino de recordar

–Bueno no podía negarme a esa mirada–pensó con una sonrisa

–ranma, perdón por hacerte esperar –dijo en tono de disculpa

–No pasa nada –dijo normalmente –vamos que se nos hará tarde –dijo con una sonrisa

–Sí, vamos –dijo mientras le tomaba la mano

–te ves linda –dijo sonrojado

–gracias –dijo sonrojada

.

.

–Lo logre, por fin lo logre –dijo feliz mientras veía sus galleta

–felicidades akane, lo lograste –dijo kasumi con su sonrisa característica

–gracias, ahora solo debo esperar que se enfríen –dijo aliviada

–Porque no sales a divertirte, te lo mereces –dijo con una sonrisa –no te preocupes yo las cuidare –dijo en tono maternal

–sí, gracias kasumi.. Por todo –dijo mientras se iba a dar una ducha

.

.

En la salida de un cine salía una pareja que trataba de guardar las apariencias

–Estuvo bien la película, me gusto –dijo ranma en voz baja

–Si, a mí también –dijo en tono triste –pero me gustaría más que las personas nos vieran como una pareja –pensó tristemente

–¿estás bien? –dijo preocupado

–Sí, solo estoy sentimental por la película –mintió shampoo

–Está bien –dijo ranma sin creerle –que te parece si vamos a comer algo

–¿lo dices en serio? –dijo feliz

–Sí, no veo cual es el problema –dijo normalmente

–es que ¿no llegaras tarde? –dijo tímidamente

–no, aun es algo temprano, además quiero pasar más tiempo contigo –dijo con una sonrisa

–Eso me gustaría mucho –dijo con una sonrisa shampoo

–Me alegro –dijo devolviendo la sonrisa

Más atrás de ellos un par de chicas vieron a la pareja

–mira hiroko, ¿ese no es ranma? –dijo yuka mientras señalaba al chico de pelo negro

–Tienes razón y parece que no está solo –dijo hiroko señalando a la pareja de ranma

–es verdad, seguro es akane, por eso no podía venir con nosotras –dijo yuka con una sonrisa

–eso tiene sentido, después de todo son prometidos –dijo hiroko con una sonrisa

–vámonos si nos ven, se podrían avergonzar

–Tienes razón, vamos –dijo mientras ambas se iban en la dirección contraria

.

–Siempre vienen aquí, después de ver una película –dijo akane mientras entraba a una cafetería

Luego de buscar por un momento, akane logro ver a sus amigas

–Hola chicas me alegra encontrarlas –dijo con una sonrisa

–akane ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo hiroko confundida

–Bueno ya estoy libre y vine para que hiciéramos algo –dijo con una sonrisa

–no debiste dejar a ranma solo por nosotras –dijo yuka seriamente

–¿ranma? No lo veo desde esta tarde –dijo confusa

–quee, no puede ser –gritaron ambas al unísono

–Que les pasa chicas –dijo akane confusa

–Es que, que no se si decírtelo –dijo nerviosa hiroko

–decime que –dijo aún más confusa

–es que hiroko y yo vimos a ranma salir del cine con una chica, pensamos que eras tú –dijo yuka seriamente

–que, están segura –dijo akane sin creerlo

–sí, lo siento –dijo yuka

–Pobre akane –dijo hiroko

–me, mejor me voy –dijo akane sin saber que pensar

–no quieres que te acompañemos –dijo hiroko

–no, gracias, chicas –dijo distantemente

–Vas a estar bien –dijo yuka

–sí, no se preocupen –dijo con una sonrisa fingida

Akane se dirigió a su casa sin saber qué hacer y que pensar, pero cuando vio las galletas que preparo los celos la hicieron romperlas, y después se dirigió a su cuarto

Ranma llegó poco después pero no supo nada de ella y se fue a dormir

.

–no, por favor no –dijo akane mientras se despertaba

–fue solo un sueño –dijo akane aliviada –no creo que eso fuera a pasar, ranma no estaría con otra –dijo preocupada –debo tranquilizarme, –dijo para luego agregar –mejor iré a caminar un poco

.

Ranma había quedado de verse con shampoo temprano porque tenía algo muy importante que decirle

–Lo he pensado mucho tiempo, creo que llego la hora –pensó ranma

Cuando ranma llegó al lugar vio a shampoo que lo esperaba sentada y a él se le formo una sonrisa

–ranma ya llegaste –dijo mientras se levantaba de donde estaba sentada

–hola shampoo

–Que querías decirme ranma –dijo tímidamente

–he estado pensando un tiempo y ayer me decidí –dijo ranma seriamente

–A que te refieres –dijo preocupada

–Que ya es tiempo, que enfrentemos a todos –dijo seriamente

–¿lo dices en serio? ¿Quieres que le digamos a todos que estamos saliendo? –dijo confundida

–Sí, no quiero que vuelvas a estar triste –dijo dulcemente

–gracias ranma, no sabes lo feliz que estoy –dijo mientras lo abrazaba

–yo también –dijo correspondiendo el abrazo

En el momento en que la feliz pareja estaba festejando a la lejanía una chica de cabello corto los estaba observando

–no puede ser, ranma y shampoo –dijo tristemente akane

Ella no pudo aguantar la tristeza y corrió a su casa con lágrimas en sus ojos

Luego de un tiempo, ranma quiso hablar con akane, pero ella estaba encerrada en su cuarto y no respondía

Nadie en la casa sabía que le pasaba a akane, después de un tiempo ranma se fue a hablar con ukyo

–Hola ukyo –dijo ranma sin ánimos

–hola ranma, ¿te pasa algo? –dijo al notar raro a ranma

–Tengo que decirte algo importante –dijo con seriedad

–Que es, paso algo malo –dijo preocupada

–es que, yo, yo ya me decidí –dijo nervioso

–De verdad –dijo ukyo

Ella estaba feliz internamente, pensando que ella sería la escogida por ranma, pero esa alegría se desvaneció cuando el prosiguió

–Si, por eso me gustaría que rompiéramos el compromiso –dijo ranma seriamente

–¡que! Romper el compromiso –dijo ukyo sin creerlo

–sí, ya sé a quién amo y quiero estar a si lado sin miedo –dijo ranma con una gran seriedad

–Puedo saber quién es –dijo ukyo tristemente mirando el suelo

–es shampoo –dijo en voz baja

–shampoo, como es que están juntos –dijo ukyo tristemente

–las cosas pasaron así

–por favor ranma, quédate conmigo yo puedo hacer todo lo que ella hace, me esforzaré –suplico ukyo

–no me estas entendiendo ukyo, yo quiero estar con ella, no voy a cambiar de idea, lo siento –dijo ranma con seriedad

–No, tienes razón, no sé qué me paso –dijo tristemente –me puedes dejar sola –dijo aguantando las ganas de llorar

–Lo entiendo, espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos –dijo para luego irse

Cuando ukyo se quedó sola

–¿amigos? Nunca tuve una oportunidad con el –dijo mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a escaparse de sus ojos

.

Ya en la noche ranma estaba en la puerta de akane hace un tiempo

–akane, ábreme que tengo que decirte algo importante

Luego de un momento ella abrió la puerta

–Pasa –dijo de manera fría

La actitud de ella le pareció rara a ranma pero obedeció

–que te paso llevas todo el día encerrada –dijo ranma preocupada

–Acaso te importa lo que pase conmigo –dijo ella fríamente

–Claro que me importa, eres mi amiga –dijo

–amigos ¿no? Entonces porque no me dijiste la verdad –dijo enojada

–¿De qué verdad hablas? –dijo ranma confundido

–que estas saliendo con shampoo –dijo enojada

–¿Cómo te enteraste? –dijo ranma nervioso

–te vieron salir con ella del cine y te vi esta mañana con ella –dijo tristemente

–Lo siento, por no decirte antes, planeaba decirte hoy –dijo arrepentido

–Porque no me lo dijiste –dijo en voz baja mirando el suelo

–No sabía cómo lo tomarían los demás, no quería que nadie sufriera –dijo ranma mirando el suelo

–Eso suena a ti –luego de un momento de silencio –puedes dejarme sola, es tarde –dijo mirando el suelo

–si claro, yo también me voy a descansar –dijo tímidamente

Esa misma noche las amazonas estaban hablando sobre algo de suma importancia

–Como está tu relación con ranma –dijo la abuela con su típica seriedad

–bien abuela, acabo de decirle a mousse de lo mío con ranma –dijo con una sonrisa

–como lo tomo

–no muy bien, pero lo convencí de no hacer alguna locura

–me alegro por ti querida –dijo con una sonrisa

Gracias abuela

–ahora que ya todos saben lo suyo ¿quiere que te cuente la historia de las cartas?

–las cartas, las había olvidado –dijo recordando –si cuéntame

–Bien –la abuela comenzó el relato

Hace muchos años un poderoso mago estaba solo en su torre, el de pequeño estaba enamorado de una niña que sería su única amiga.

Pero el, al concentrarse en sus estudios sobre la magia con su maestro, se separó de la chica por mucho tiempo, tanto que ella ya lo había olvidado

Pero él nunca la olvido, al morir su maestro y dejarle todas sus pertenencia, el decidió volver a su viejo pueblo a buscar a su amiga

Luego de un tiempo de búsqueda él supo que ella estaba comprometida, eso rompió su corazón.

El luego de pensarlo, decidió usar sus habilidades para crear un par de cartas que unirían las almas de los que las toquen.

Él le dio una de las cartas como obsequio y estas al hacer efecto, hizo que la chica se enamorara del mago.

Ellos vivieron felices un tiempo, hasta que el viejo prometido, descubrió la verdad antes de la boda del mago, y lo acuso de brujería.

Todo el pueblo se volvió en su contra, y le exigió que rompiera las cartas para salvarse del castigo.

El al saber que pasaría si obedecía decidió escapar con la chica

Nadie sabe que les ocurrió, pero en su torre se encontraron explicados los efectos de las cartas

Uno era el de unir las almas de los afectados, por el amor

Cuando la pareja afectada por las cartas termina de unir sus almas con el matrimonio las cartas se unen para formar una sola y el efecto será permanente

El otro es que si las cartas son destruidas antes de que termine la unión, esas almas se separaran y los afectados no recordaran lo ocurrido, y eso no es todo

Esas almas jamás pondrán unirse de nuevo y no se enamoraran nunca

Mucho tiempo después se corrió el rumor que el mago hizo dos pares de cartas, pero como nadie hallo nada, nunca se confirmo

–Qué triste historia abuela –dijo shampoo

–sí y tú, tienes que cuidar las cartas hasta que te cases con ranma –dijo seriamente

–Sí, no te preocupes abuela, nadie más sabe sobre las cartas –dijo shampoo con una sonrisa

–mousse lo sabe, no te confíes

–si pero él no sabe sobre el efecto

–tienes razón, ¿dónde las abra encontrado?

–no lo sé, entonces solo debo cuidar de las cartas hasta que me case con ranma

–sí, recuérdalo bien

Lo que las dos amazonas no sabían es que el chico pato había escuchado toda la conversación y estaba dispuesto a romper esas cartas


	4. Capitulo cuatro Unión

Ranma ya le había dicho a todos sobre su relación con shampoo, aunque su padre y el señor tendo no lo aceptaron, él no se asusto

Ese día él había quedado en ir a visitar a shampoo a su casa

–hola, abuela como esta –dijo ranma cordialmente

–bien muchacho, contenta por ustedes –dijo la abuela con una sonrisa

–si yo también –luego de un momento –donde esta shampoo

–está en la cocina, puedes entrar si quieres

–sí, con su permiso –dijo mientras se acercaba a la cocina

–jaja, la juventud –pensó la abuela

Cuando ranma entro a la cocina vio que shampoo estaba de espalda, y se le ocurrió una idea

–Quien soy –dijo mientras le tapaba los ojos

–eh –dijo sorprendida –ranma–dijo feliz

–sorpresa –dijo en voz baja

–Que linda sorpresa –dijo mientras se daba la vuelta

Cuando ella se da la vuelta, ranma noto que se había manchado por su culpa

–Lo siento, fue por mi culpa –dijo arrepentido ranma

–no pasa nada, fue un accidente –dijo con una sonrisa –mejor me voy a cambiar –dijo mirando la mancha

–sí, te espero en la mesa

Ella subió a su cuarto para cambiarse, pero al entrar se sorprendió al ver que mousse estaba revisando en el cajón de ropas íntimas

–shampoo –dijo sorprendido –no es lo que piensas –dijo asustado

–kyaaa –grito shampoo

Ranma y la abuela al escuchar el grito subieron a ver qué ocurría

–Que paso –dijo ranma preocupado

–Mousse no pensé que eras un pervertido –grito shampoo enojada

–no shampoo, no digas eso –dijo asustado

–Desgraciado –grito ranma y luego lo golpeo

Mousse quedo desmayado

–ranma ve abajo yo me encargo de esto –dijo seriamente la abuela

–Está bien –dijo mientras bajaba

Shampoo se cambió, la abuela se llevó a mousse al cuarto de él, y luego fue a hablar con ella

–shampoo creo que mousse ya sabe lo de las cartas –dijo seriamente

–¿tú crees? –dijo dudosa

–ese chico, tiene muchos defectos, pero siempre te respeto –dijo seriamente

–Sí, creo que tienes razón –dijo en voz baja

–Tienes que buscar un lugar seguro –dijo seriamente–lo mejor será que las separes –dijo pensativas

–¿separarlas? –pregunto dudosa

–si eso sería lo más seguro

–tienes razón, pero no sé dónde ocultarlas

–Tendrás que pensarlo –dijo mientras se retiraba

Shampoo se quedó un tiempo sentada en su cama mientras miraba las cartas en sus manos

De pronto alguien toco la puerta

–Puedo pasar –dijo mientras abría la puerta

–ranma ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo sorprendida

–Como no bajabas, vine a ver qué pasaba,… estas bien –dijo preocupado

–Eh sí, no es nada –dijo nerviosa

–oye esas ¿no son las cartas que tocamos? –pregunto curioso

–eh si –dijo nerviosa

–Ya averiguaste para que sirven –dijo mientras se acercaba

Cuando ranma se acerco pudo ver que las cartas tenían las imágenes de él y shampoo

–¿Por qué tienen nuestra imagen? –dijo confundido

–eh, bueno las cartas –dijo nerviosa –toman la imagen de la persona que la tocaban –dijo con miedo de que no le creyera

–Impresionante –dijo asombrado –déjame verlas bien

–Está bien –dijo mientras le daba ambas cartas

–sí que es impresionante, es casi como si fueran una foto de nosotros –dijo feliz

–sí, la que tiene tu imagen es mi favorita –dijo más relajada

–Pues, la mía es la que tiene tu imagen es más bonita –dijo con una sonrisa

–No es verdad, la tuya es mejor –dijo con una sonrisa

Luego de una charla feliz, sobre las cartas

–shampoo, me puedo quedar con esta carta –dijo mientras sostenía la que tenía la imagen de ella

–¿qué? ¿Estás seguro? –dijo confusa

–sí, me gustaría tenerla para recordarte –dijo con una sonrisa

–está bien –dijo algo dudosa –pero tienes que cuidarla bien

–si te lo prometo –dijo con una sonrisa

En la mañana siguiente la abuela interrogo a mousse de que sabía sobre las cartas, el cual dijo que las escucho hablar sobre el efecto de las cartas y que el rompería las cartas.

La abuela opto por encerrarlo en una jaula en su forma maldita

En la tarde ranma llego al nekohanten para invitar a shampoo a dar un paseo con él, ella acepto gustosa.

Mousse al escuchar eso, se escapó a la primera oportunidad, él sabía que tenía que romper esas cartas lo antes posible, y que no podía hacerlo solo, el necesitaba ayuda.

Y sabía a quién debía recurrir

.

En el parque estaba la feliz pareja, en su primera cita sin tener que esconderse de los demás.

Ambos caminaban tomados de la mano mientras el sol brillaba sobre sus cabezas, una suave brisa soplaba y se escuchaban los cantos de las aves

–Está muy lindo el día de hoy –dijo shampoo mientras veía a su alrededor

–Sí, el clima esta agradable –dijo aun algo nervioso por la situación

La pareja caminaba hablando de temas sin mucha importancia, cuando algo los interrumpió

–RANMA PREPARATE A MORIR –grito ryoga su conocido grito de batalla

–¿ryoga? ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo ranma confundido

–ya me entere de todo ranma –dijo ryoga enojado

–¿de qué hablas? –dijeron ranma y shampoo confundidos

–ya se que engañaste a akane –dijo enojado ryoga

–el no engaño a nadie –dijo shampoo enfadada

–no estoy hablando contigo –grito

–a ella no le gritas –dijo ranma protegiendo a shampoo

–Entonces es verdad –dijo ryoga

–sí, shampoo es mi novia –dijo ranma en voz alta

–ranma –dijo shampoo feliz

–estás haciendo sufrir a akane, te hare pagar por todo

–Creo que no hay nada que pueda decir que te haga cambiar de parecer –ranma suspiro –shampoo quédate atrás

.

.

Mousse llego a la casa de ukyo, luego de conseguir agua caliente, y le explico la situación

–¡que no puede ser! –grito ukyo

–Si esa es la razón por la que necesito tu ayuda –pidió mousse

–y de donde saco shampoo esas cartas –pregunto ukyo

–Yo las traje, desde china –dijo en voz baja

–Porque trajiste un objeto tan peligroso –grito enojada ukyo

–pensaba usarlas para que shampoo me amara, pero el desgraciado de ranma se me adelanto –dijo con enojo

–y porque no nos lo dijiste antes –dijo ukyo indignada

–Como no mostraron ningún signo, pensé que me habían engañado –dijo arrepentido

–como sea, tenemos que romperlas, antes que a shampoo se le ocurra casarse con ranma –dijo seriamente

–no quiero ni imaginarlo–dijo mousse asustado

–Sabes donde podrían estar –pregunto ukyo

–si en el parque, dijeron que tendrían una cita, rápido démonos prisa –dijo mientras se preparaba a salir

–Eso fue lo primero que debiste decir –dijo enojada

–perdón, es que tenía que explicarte la situación –dijo mousse

Cuando ambos llegaron al parque vieron como ranma derrotaba a ryoga

–ranma que bueno que te encuentro –dijo ukyo aliviada

–ukyo, que haces aquí –dijo confundido

–shampoo, ranma solo te engaña –dijo mousse rápidamente

–ranma, shampoo te está controlando –dijo ukyo rápidamente

–que, de que hablan –dijeron ambos confundidos

–no finjas shampoo, mousse me conto sobre las cartas de los enamorados –dijo con enojo ukyo

–Sí, ranma ya supe que usaste mis cartas para enamorar a shampoo –dijo mientras lo señalaba

–Tu cállate –grito ukyo mientras golpeaba a mousse con su espátula

–Entiendes que ocurre –dijo ranma confundido a shampoo

–No –se hizo la confundida –lo mejor será que nos vayamos –dijo mientras corría

–si esto esta raro –dijo siguiéndole el paso

–no ranma, espera –grito ukyo –vez por tu culpa se nos escaparon –dijo enojada a mousse

–Tú fuiste la que me golpeo –dijo mousse mientras se tocaba la cabeza adolorido

–Fue porque no dejabas de decir estupideces –grito enojada

En otro lugar

–Eso sí que fue raro –dijo ranma mientras dejaba de correr

–Sí, solo hablaban cosas sin sentido –dijo shampoo

–Que les habrá pasado para que digan esas cosas –dijo ranma confundido

–Mousse le habrá dicho alguna mentira a ukyo, para que lo ayude a separarnos –dijo shampoo rápidamente

–si supongo que tienes razón –dijo ranma mientras tomaba un respiro

Luego ambos siguieron caminando, y hubo un silencio bastante raro

–ranma –dijo shampoo dudosa

–Sí, que pasa –dijo ranma tranquilamente

–ranma, tú me amas ¿verdad? –dijo shampoo dudosa

–sí, porque lo preguntas –dijo ranma confundido

–tu, te quieres casar conmigo –dijo en voz baja

–Casar –dijo nervioso ranma

–Si además ya estamos comprometidos –dijo shampoo feliz

–no crees que somos muy jóvenes para eso –dijo más nervioso

–No quieres casarte conmigo –dijo triste

–no, no es eso, solo que creo que no es el momento –se excusó ranma

–Está bien, entiendo –dijo resignada

–Gracias por entenderme –dijo con una sonrisa aliviada

–Sí, pero tendrás que prometerme algo –dijo shampoo en tono juguetón

–De que se trata –dijo ranma sin comprender

–hasta que nos casemos, tendras que cuidar la carta que te di –dijo seriamente

–Sí, ya te lo había prometido, –dijo confundido

–Es importante para mí, es nuestro primer regalo –dijo tímidamente

–Te entiendo, yo también quiero cuidarlo –dijo ranma más calmado

Mientras esto ocurría, ukyo, mousse y ryoga iban al dojo tendo a explicar la situación a la familia tendo y en el camino se la contaron a ryoga

–¿entonces eso fue lo que ocurrió? –dijo confuso ryoga

–si, por culpa de mousse, estamos en estos problemas –dijo ukyo enojada

Mousse bajo la cabeza

–¿entonces es como lo que ocurrió con el hilo rojo? –pregunto ryoga

–sí, entonces nos ayudaras –dijo ukyo

–no, como lo veas la situación es beneficiosa para mí –dijo ryoga seriamente

–Eres un egoísta – dijo ukyo

–Di lo que quieras –dijo ryoga

Los tres ya estaban llegando a la casa pero en un descuido, ryoga se perdió y callo en el estanque convirtiéndose en p-chan

Que poco después akane lo vio y se llevó a su cuarto

–akane te vinieron a ver, ukyo dice que tiene algo importante que decirte –dijo kasumi desde el otro lado de la puerta

–No quiero ver a nadie –dijo tristemente akane sin abrir la puerta

Kasumi bajo de nuevo a la sala e informo que akane no bajaría.

Ukyo les explico la situación a los tendos y a genma, los cuales entendieron porque ranma había escogido a shampoo tan súbitamente

En el cuarto de akane, ella hablo con su "mascota" sobre lo de ranma y le contaba lo triste que estaba, esas palabras lastimaban a ryoga que no aguanto más y escapo de ahí

En la salida del dojo ukyo y mousse se estaba retirando cuando llego ryoga

–¿Dónde estabas? –pregunto ukyo

–no importa, he decidido ayudarles –dijo ryoga seriamente

–que te hizo cambiar de elección –pregunto confundida ukyo

–no quiero ver a akane tan triste –dijo ryoga apenado

–Está bien, vámonos hay que buscarlos –tenemos que romper el hechizo lo antes posible –dijo ukyo seriamente

La pareja estaba caminando felizmente a la orilla del lago del parque mientras observaba la puesta de sol

–Que linda esta la puesta de sol –dijo shampoo alegre

–Si, –dijo ranma

–qué bueno, que pudimos perderlos –dijo shampoo con una sonrisa

–Si –dijo ranma distraído –luego tendré que hablar con ukyo para saber qué le pasa –pensó

–ranma que pasa, te noto distraído –dijo preocupada

–Solo estaba pensando en lo que –ranma no pudo terminar de hablar porque alguien lo interrumpió

–Ahí están –grito mousse

–Que pasa –dijo shampoo confundida

–por fin los encontramos –dijo ukyo

–Que hacen ustedes aquí –dijo ranma algo molesto

–Venimos a abrirte los ojos –dijo ukyo

–De que hablas –dijo ranma

–Vámonos ranma –dijo shampoo

–ranma te hare pagar por el sufrimiento de akane –dijo enojado ryoga

–yo no te perdonare que engañes a shampoo –dijo mousse enojado

Ambos chicos se colocaron en pose de batalla

–no quiero pelear –dijo ranma seriamente

–Qué te pasa –dijo ryoga molesto

–no quiero arruinar más mi cita con shampoo –dijo ranma calmadamente

–Desgraciado –grito mousse enojado

Mousse y ryoga atacaron a ranma pero él los esquivo a ambos

–Les dije que no peleare –dijo ranma seriamente

–Eres un cobarde –dijo mousse

–mousse tiene razón, sabes que no puedes con nosotros –dijo ryoga

–Cobarde –dijo molesto ranma –nadie me llama cobarde –dijo colocándose en pose de batalla

–deténgase no venimos a pelear –dijo ukyo en voz alta

Shampoo aprovecho la distracción de los chicos para arrojarlos al lago, ellos al tocar el agua se transformaron en su forma maldita

–ranma tenemos que irnos –dijo apresurada shampoo mientras le tomaba la mano

–Que –dijo ranma confundido

–No dejare que escapen esta vez –dijo ukyo poniéndose en el camino de ellos

–no iba a ir a ningún sitio –dijo ranma

–Que –dijo shampoo confundida

–quiero saber la razón de ukyo, se porque lo haces ryoga y mousse, pero tu ukyo eres distintos a ellos –dijo seriamente ranma

–ranma tienes que ver la verdad, shampoo te conquisto con un truco –dijo ukyo

–Porque dices eso ukyo –dijo ranma confundido

–porque es la verdad, tu amor por ella no es verdadero, solo es producto de una magia –dijo ukyo

–no digas mentiras, ranma me ama –grito shampoo

–mentira, la única que miente ere tu –dijo enojada ukyo

–shampoo, tiene razón, yo la amo –dijo ranma

–no ranma ese amor es producto de magia de las cartas –dijo ukyo desesperada

–al escuchar eso shampoo comenzó a ponerse nerviosa

–¿cartas? No sé qué te habrá dicho mousse, pero mi amor por shampoo es verdadero, y no dejare que nos separen –dijo ranma con gran seriedad

–ranma –dijo feliz shampoo

–Que –dijo sorprendida ukyo

Ukyo empezó a ver a su alrededor pensando cómo podría hacer que ranma entrara en razón

–ya sé que hacer –pensó ukyo rápidamente –está bien ranma veo que me equivoque

–Me alegra que comprendas –dijo ranma con una sonrisa

Luego ukyo uso su espátula para arrojarle agua a shampoo, convirtiéndola en gato

–Veamos que tanto te gusta ahora, ranma –pensó feliz ukyo

–shampoo estas bien –dijo ranma sujetándola en sus brazos

Ese acto dejo impactada a ukyo

–Que no le temes –dijo nerviosa ukyo

–Por más que parezca un gato, yo sé que ella es shampoo –dijo ranma seriamente

Ukyo quedo tan sorprendida por lo sucedido que no vio cuando ranma se fue con shampoo

–tranquila shampoo ya llegaremos al nekohanten

Luego de llegar y volver a la normalidad a shampoo ella vio como estaba su carta

–Está bien, que alivio –dijo shampoo aliviada

–bueno ya que estas bien, lo mejor será que me vaya –dijo ranma

–sí, gracias por todo –dijo shampoo con una sonrisa

–no agradezca me habría gustado que nuestra primera cita fuera mejor –dijo ranma algo desanimado

–No fue tu culpa –dijo shampoo

Ranma se retiró, shampoo y su abuela hablaron de lo sucedido en ese día

–Tendrás que tener más cuidado desde ahora niña –dijo la abuela

–si abuela, medio mal que las cartas no se rompen con el agua

–si la única manera es que alguien la rompa


	5. Capítulo Cinco Rompimiento

Apenas ingreso ranma al dojo, su padre y el señor tendo lo recibieron

–Que les sucede–dijo ranma extrañado

–ya nos contaron lo ocurrido ranma –dijo el señor tendo

–No te preocupes hijo, te sacaremos ese embrujo –dijo su padre con una sonrisa

–No sé de qué hablan –dijo mientras se retiraba a su habitación

–espera no te vayas –dijeron ambos al unísono

Ranma no les prestó atención y Los dos padres quedaron plantados en su lugar

En la mañana siguiente ranma se va a la escuela, desde que akane supo la verdad ellos han estados más separados, ella se fue antes para no verlo

–Veo que akane sigue enojada conmigo –pensó algo triste

Al llegar tarde como siempre fue recibido con muchas preguntas de que había pasado entre él y akane, las cuales el respondió que estaban peleados, aunque la mayoría quería más destalles no se atrevían a pedirlos al ver la cara que ponían ranma y akane cuando tocaban el tema

A la hora del almuerzo ranma fue como acostumbraba a comprar su comida, pero fue sorprendido por shampoo

–Hola ranma –dijo la chica muy feliz

–shampoo, que haces aquí –dijo sorprendido

–Quería verte –dijo con una sonrisa –además quería darte esto –dijo mientras le daba una caja de almuerzo

–¿eh? –dijo sorprendido

El empezó a mirar a su alrededor y vio que todos los chicos lo miraban con una cara de odio y envidia, tomo a shampoo de la mano y se la llevo lejos para que sus compañeros no hicieran escandalo

Al ver esta acción los chicos lo envidiaron más y algunas chicas que vieron cómo se iban juntas comenzaron a rumorear

–ranma ¿que pasa? –dijo shampoo confundida

–Nada –dijo mientras se sentaba –solo quería estar a solas contigo –dijo con una sonrisa

–yo también –dijo sentándose a su lado

En ese momento el estómago de ranma comenzó a sonar por el hambre y ranma se rio de manera nerviosa

–jaja –shampoo se rio de manera dulce –ten toma –dijo mientras abría la caja de almuerzo

–¿lo hiciste para mí? –dijo ranma sorprendido

–Especialmente para ti –dijo con una sonrisa

–Gracias se ve delicioso –dijo mientras veía la comida

Cuando ranma se disponía a tomar la caja para comenzar a comer, shampoo la alejo

–nop –dijo para luego sacarle la lengua

–Eh –dijo confundido ranma

–Di ah –dijo mientras lo intentaba alimentar

–Quiere que haga algo tan vergonzoso en la escuela –pensó nervioso

Aunque ranma no quería hacerlo por la vergüenza, el hambre y la cara de shampoo lo llevo a obedecer

–Como esta –dijo shampoo preocupada

–Delicioso como siempre –dijo mientras seguía comiendo

La pareja al estar tan concentrados en ellos, no se habían dado cuenta que alguien lo vigilaba desde las sombras

–Esa desgraciada de shampo, alimentando a ranma –pensó enojada ukyo

La conversación de los jóvenes continuo, hasta que shampoo le pregunto sobre la carta

–Aquí la tengo, me gusta tenerla conmigo–dijo sacando la carta

–sí, yo también –dijo sacando la suya

Esto era lo que ukyo esperaba, tener una oportunidad para romper las cartas, cuando se preparaba para atacar vio algo que la dejo estática y enojada

–bueno shampoo ya debo irme, la clase comenzara pronto –dijo mientras besaba su frente

Esto tomo a shampoo por sorpresa, y la dejo muy feliz

Cuando ranma se retiró, ukyo fue a enfrentar a shampoo

–No voy a dejar que sigas con esto –dijo mientras se disponía a atacar

–ukyo, nos estabas espiando –dijo sorprendida

–dame la carta, shampoo –dijo seriamente

–No –contesto brevemente

–Entonces tendré que obligarte –dijo enojada

Ambas comenzaron a pelear, pero shampoo engaño a ukyo y le tiro unos tenedores para inmovilizarla para luego escapar

–Maldita shampoo –dijo enojada

El resto del día ukyo trato de sacarle la carta a ranma sin que él se diera cuenta, pero no tuvo éxito

.

Después de la escuela, ukyo se reunió con ryoga y mousse para hablar que harían

–shampoo y ranma llevan la carta consigo –dijo ukyo seriamente

–Entonces solo debemos sacársela –dijo ryoga seriamente

–solo debemos derrotar a ranma –dijo mousse

–No me gusta la idea, pero tienen razón –dijo ukyo

–no quiero, pelear con shampoo –dijo mousse

–no lo harás, tú y ryoga atacaran a ranma –dijo para luego de un momento agregar –yo me encargare de shampoo –dijo seriamente

–bien pero no lastimes demasiado a shampoo –dijo mousse preocupado

–Lo mismo les digo respecto a ranma –contesto ukyo

.

Esa tarde mousse y ryoga atacaron a ranma para quitarle la carta, mientras ukyo ataco a shampoo

Ranma estaba caminando solo, no quería estar en casa para no lastimar a akane ,y no podía salir con shampoo porque trabajaba ese día, luego de un momento se encontró con dos conocidos

–Te estábamos esperando ranma –dijo mousse

–Vas a pagar todo lo que nos has hecho –dijo ryoga

–Otra vez ustedes dos, que quieren –dijo seriamente

Sin darle respuesta mousse le lanzo sogas y armas para inmovilizarlo, mientras ryoga se acercaba para atacarlo

–Veo que no hay alternativa –dijo esquivando las armas –pero no crean que será fácil –dijo poniéndose en posición de batalla

En otro lugar, shampoo había terminado de hacer una entrega

–Hola shampoo –dijo cordialmente ukyo

–ukyo ¿Qué quieres? –dijo shampoo

–Solo vine a que termináramos lo que dejamos pendiente, esta mañana –dijo mientras sacaba su espátula

–Veo que no tengo alternativa –dijo sacando sus chui –espero que ranma lo entienda –pensó mientras se preparaba para la pelea

En el dojo tendo se encontraba akane que estaba muy triste aun por lo de ranma

–Porque habrá elegido a shampoo –pensó tristemente

–hija porque estas tan triste, es por lo de ranma –pregunto su padre

–Quien estaría triste por ese idiota –contesto bruscamente akane

–akane tienes que ayudarnos con ranma –dijo su padre

–de que hablas papa –dijo confundida

–el no está con shampoo, por su elección, él está siendo controlado por una magia

–no entiendo –dijo akane confundida

–te explicare todo

Luego de la explicación akane no sabía que creer

–debemos liberar a ranma de ese hechizo

–Es su culpa por tocar cosas que no sabe que son –dijo akane seriamente mientras se iba

–Espera akane –dijo soun mientras intentaba detenerla

–déjala tendo, tiene que procesar toda la información –dijo genma

–Tienes razón amigo –dijo mirando la dirección de akane –espero que todo salga bien –pensó algo preocupado

En su cuarto akane estaba pensando en lo que su padre le había dicho

–No me importa lo que le suceda a ese tonto –dijo enfadada –eso le pasa por curioso –dijo mas calmada

Con ranma el combate se comenzaba a complicar un poco, mientras el esquivaba lo que mousse le arrojaba, ryoga atacaba ferozmente, y cuando él quería responder al combate con ryoga, mousse buscaba atrapar sus extremidades con sus cadenas

–ya me estoy cansando de esto –dijo frustrado

–Donde está tu confianza ranma –dijo burlándose mousse

–no quería usar esto, pero no tengo opción –dijo en voz baja

Ranma corrió en dirección contraria al combate

–No huyas cobarde –grito ryoga

–No lo dejes escapar –grito desesperado mousse

–Si –dijo mientras lo perseguía

–cayeron en la trampa –pensó ranma con una sonrisa

Ranma se dio la vuelta rápidamente y corrió en dirección de ryoga, lo cual lo sorprendió pero él no lo ataco solo lo uso para impulsarse, pisando su cabeza para lanzarle una patada a mousse la cual lo tomo con la guardia baja

Con mousse fuera de combate y ryoga un poco mareado por el pisotón la victoria de ranma ya estaba decidida

Mientras en el combate de shampoo y ukyo

Las cosas estaban muy igualadas, ambas intercambiaban golpes los cuales eran desviados

–Veo que has mejorado –dijo shampoo

–No necesito tus halagos –contesto bruscamente ukyo

Después de esas palabras ukyo cargo violentamente contra shampoo, ella se protegió con sus armas

Luego del choque que tuvieron, ambas dieron un salto hacia atrás para recuperarse

–Solo tengo una oportunidad de ganar –pensó shampoo –mejor será que te rindas ahora ukyo –dijo en tono serio

–estas muy confiada ¿no? –dijo con una sonrisa

–soy una amazonas, tengo más experiencia que tu –dijo con una sonrisa

–puede ser, pero no dejare que sigas engañando a ranma –dijo seriamente

Luego de la pequeña charla ukyo se lanzó contra su oponente, shampoo lanzo sus chui contra ella,

Pero ukyo uso su espátula como un escudo para protegerse

–Cayo –pensó shampoo con una sonrisa

Shampoo utilizo el segundo que ukyo no la veía para acercarse a ella, para luego darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago que le saco el aire

–Espero que esto sea suficiente –dijo mientras se marchaba

Ukyo quiso responderle pero no podía hablar por la falta de aire

.

Luego del fracaso que sufrieron, decidieron que no podría quitarle las cartas por la fuerza por mucha que sea su humillación, decidieron usar una estrategia más discreta

Esa noche mousse le trataría de quitar la carta a shampoo , mientras que ryoga haría lo mismo con ranma, para no llamar la atención lo harían en su forma maldita

Pero esa noche el plan salió mal, ryoga no pudo encontrar el cuarto de ranma y cuando al fin lo hizo, ranma ya se había ido a la escuela

Mientras que mousse no pudo entrar al cuarto de shampoo, ya que ella había asegurado la puerta

La noche siguiente lo intentaron de nuevo, esta vez mousse se escondió en el cuarto de shampoo, y ryoga se quedó en la entrada del cuarto de ranma

Pero esa noche ambos fueron descubiertos y arrojados a la calle con enojo

.

.

Ya había pasado casi un mes desde que ranma y shampoo habían comenzado a salir, durante ese tiempo sufrieron varios intentos para quitarles las cartas, genma que se había enterado que ranma tenía una carta también lo intento, pero todos los intentos fracasaron por diversos motivos

Ese día estaban ranma y shampoo en una cita hablando de su tiempo junto

–Que tranquilo está el día –dijo shampoo

–si, como ha comenzado a hacer más frio las personas prefieren estar en sus casa

Mientras caminando buscando algo que hacer, shampoo vio algo que le llamo la atención

–mira ese lugar es nuevo –dijo señalando un nuevo negocio

–Tienes razón, quieres ver –dijo ranma con una sonrisa

–Sí, puede que sea algo interesante –dijo mientras se acercaba a la nueva tienda

–¿una tienda de disfraces? –dijo ranma confuso

–disfraces, suena divertido entremos –dijo shampoo contenta

–Estas segura –dijo ranma dudoso

–Si vamos será divertido –dijo entrando

Cuando entraron fueron recibidos por una mujer que amablemente les permitió que se probaran varios disfraces

Shampoo se probó un disfraz de sacerdotisa

–Como me queda –dijo mientras se veía a un espejo

–Muy graciosa –dijo ranma mientras se reía

–No le veo lo gracioso –dijo shampoo seriamente –ranma pruébate uno –dijo con una sonrisa

–Porque tengo que ponerme un disfraz –dijo ranma

–vamos ranma es divertido –dijo con cara de suplica

–Está bien –dijo resignado

El disfraz que shampoo obligo a ranma probarse fue uno chino

–Te queda bien –dijo shampoo mientras se reía

–Me gusta la ropa china, pero esta es ridícula –dijo mientras se miraba al espejo

–cambiamos de papeles, ahora tu eres el chino y yo soy la japonesa

Al notar esto ambos comenzaron a reírse

–Tienes razón –dijo mientras se sacaba el gorro

Ellos comenzaron a probarse varios disfraces más, al principio ranma solo lo hacía por shampoo pero luego comenzó a divertirse

Entre los disfrace que se probaron estaban el de samurái, ninja, monstro, vikingo, pirata y mayordomo

Mientras que los que se probó shampoo fueron bruja, mujer gato, hada, porrista, princesa pero el que más sorprendió a ranma fue el último que fue de maid

–como me queda –dijo shampoo educadamente

–eh–dijo ranma nerviosamente

–Qué te pasa ranma –dijo confusa

–nada solo, que estas muy bonita

–Gracias –dijo sonrojada

Luego de un tiempo se retiraron y le agradecieron a la dueña del lugar por permitirles probarse los disfraces

Unos días después ranma y shampoo estaban reunidos

–Sabes ranma, mañana cumplimos un mes desde que estamos saliendo –dijo shampoo en voz baja

–sí, es increíble cómo pasa el tiempo

–Me gustaría que lo festejáramos juntos –dijo tímidamente

–Me parece una gran idea, yo también quería estar contigo ese día –dijo con una sonrisa

–enserio, entonces nos vemos mañana –dijo con una sonrisa

–sí, adiós nos vemos mañana –dijo ranma mientras se iba

Mientras ranma se dirigía al dojo decidió ir a ver si encontraba un buen regalo para shampoo

El día siguiente ranma se estaba preparando para ir con shampoo, luego de escuchar las suplicas de su padre y el señor tendo de que no vaya, él se fue

–Espero que a shampoo le guste –dijo mientras miraba una cajita que llevaba

–Así que eso es para shampoo –dijo mousse luego de quitarle la caja a ranma

–mousse ¿Qué estás haciendo? –dijo ranma enfadado

–no te dejare tranquilo mientras sigas con shampoo –dijo mousse enfado

–Porque no eres como ryoga y te pierdes –dijo enfadado

–buena idea, me iré pero me llevare esto –dijo mientras se iba

–Vuelve aquí –grito ranma mientras perseguía a mousse

La persecución se había alargado ya que cuando ranma estaba por atraparlo, mousse arrojaba cosas para obligarlo a esquivar

–Que no eres ranma saotome, deberías atraparme fácilmente –dijo en tono burlón

–Maldición, mousse quédate quieto –dijo irritado

Poco después de ese intercambio de palabras, el cielo se oscureció de repente, y comenzó a llover torrencialmente

Ambos fueron transformados en sus formas malditas

–Te dije que te iba a atrapar –dijo mientras tomaba su cajita y pateaba a mousse –por culpa de mousse estoy lejos del nekohanten y mojado –dijo mirando a su alrededor –pero no le fallare a shampoo

.

–ranma no vino –dijo shampoo tristemente

–Algo lo habrá entretenido y con esta tormenta no creo que venga –dijo su abuela

–sí, tienes razón –dijo mientras miraba como llovía –es lo mejor

–Ya es tarde, y con este clima lo mejor será que vayamos a dormir –dijo la abuela mientras subía las escaleras

–si

De repente se escuchó un golpe en la puerta

–Que será –dijo mientras iba a abrir la puerta

–Llegue shampoo –dijo un cansado ranma

Ranma perdió el conocimiento

–ranma –dijo preocupada

Shampoo llevo a ranma a su cuarto, para que descansara

Luego de un tiempo ranma despertó, y vio a una preocupada shampoo

–eh, shampoo ¿Qué paso? –dijo confundido

–ranma –dijo para abrazarlo –estaba muy preocupada

Ranma solo correspondió al abrazo, pero de repente shampoo se separa

–Como se te ocurre venir con esta tormenta –dijo enfadada shampoo

–Lo siento –dijo nervioso –pero te dije que vendría –dijo seriamente

–tonto

Ranma se rio de manera nerviosa

–Espero que te guste –dijo mientras le mostraba una cajita algo mojada

–¿un regalo? –dijo sorprendida

–Si, para celebrar el tiempo que llevamos junto –dijo con una sonrisa

–ranma no sé qué decir –dijo aun sorprendida

–ábrelo

Shampoo abrió la cajita, y en su interior había un collar con un gato de color violeta, ella se quedó callada de la sorpresa mientras veía el collar

–¿te gusto? –dijo dudoso ranma

–es hermoso, ranma –dijo feliz

–Me alegro – dijo aliviado

–ranma me ayudas a ponérmelo –dijo mientras sujetaba el collar

–claro

Mientras le ponía el collar a shampoo, ranma pensó en algo

–Te prometo por este collar –luego de una pequeña pausa –que siempre te amare y nunca te hare llorar

–Enserio ranma –dijo dudosa

–si lo prometo –dijo seriamente

–bien como tú me trajiste un regalos, tengo una sorpresa para ti

–¿Que es? –pregunto curioso

–Espera aquí –dijo para luego irse

Luego de un momento shampoo volvió disfrazada de maid

–Que desea amo –dijo cómicamente

–Porque tienes eso puesto –dijo nervioso

–vi que fue el disfraz que más te gusto –dijo con una sonrisa

–No, no es cierto –dijo tartamudeando

–jiji porque estas tan nervioso

–No lo estoy –dijo mirando a otro lado

–Como digas, te traeré algo de comer, debes de tener hambre –dijo amablemente

–si gracias –dijo algo sonrojado

Luego de que ranma comiera

–Creo que vas a tener que quedarte aquí –dijo shampoo tranquilamente

–queda, quedarme –dijo nervioso

–si ya es tarde, y la lluvia no para –dijo seriamente

–creo que tienes razón –dijo resignado

Shampoo trajo un futon para que ranma se acostara y ella luego se fue a cambiar para dormir

En la mañana siguiente ranma se fue a su casa

.

.

Unos días después ranma se había enfermado y estaba en cama recuperándose

shampoo decidió ir a visitarlo

–Que haces aquí –dijo enojada ukyo

–vine a ver como esta ranma –dijo preocupada

–vete él no te necesita

–no me iré de aquí sin ver a ranma

–Ya dejen de pelear –dijo akane que acababa de llegar

–Pero akane –dijo ukyo

–nada ukyo, no quiero peleas en mi casa

–Está bien –dijo ukyo más calmada

–ven shampoo entra –dijo akane

–pero ella le hace mal a ranma –protesto ukyo

–nos guste o no ellos son novios –dijo seriamente akane

Shampoo pasó a ver como estaba ranma, él estaba durmiendo con algo de fiebre

–Es mejor no despertarlo –dijo akane en voz baja –te voy a dejar a solas con el –dijo mientras se iba

–ranma –dijo preocupada shampoo

Ella se quedó viendo a ranma por un momento, luego salio

–Gracias akane –agradeció shampoo

–no lo hagas

–De que hablaba ukyo –dijo confusa shampoo

–Bueno no quería decírtelo, pero ya que preguntas –dijo seriamente –sabes por qué se enfermó ranma –pregunto

–no fue por mojarse

–en parte sí, pero el doctor dijo que ranma se enfermó por el estrés que sufrió últimamente

–entonces es culpa mía –dijo tristemente

–se podría decir que si –dijo seriamente

–quieres que termine con el –dijo mirando al suelo

–esa es una decisión que te pertenece – luego de una pausa –pero cuanto tiempo quieres mantener esta mentira, tu sabes que él no te ama realmente

Shampoo al escuchar esas palabras huyo

.

Esa noche shampoo tuvo un sueño en el que ranma se separaba de todos sus seres querido por su culpa, y luego ranma rompía el hechizo y se enojaba con ella, por tenerlo engañado tanto tiempo

–Fue solo una pesadilla –dijo shampoo alarmada –creo que akane tiene razón

Esa tarde shampoo se preparó mentalmente para lo que iba a hacer, y fue a visitar a ranma que ya estaba un poco mejor

–Hola ranma –dijo en tono bajo

–Hola shampoo que bueno que me visites –dijo ranma con una sonrisa

–cómo te sientes

–mejor, pero tú te vez triste ¿paso algo? –dijo preocupado

–no nada, solo estoy preocupada por ti –dijo tranquilamente

–no lo estés, esto no es nada en unos días ya estaré bien –dijo sonriendo

–Eso espero –luego de reunir su valor –aun tienes la carta ranma

–eh si –dijo confundido

–me la muestras –dijo con una sonrisa fingida

–Si está bien –dijo mientras le daba la carta

–el amor es tan raro ¿no? –dijo tristemente shampoo

Antes de que ranma pudiera contestar, ella se sacó su collar

–Ten esto ya no me pertenece –dijo dándole el collar

–de que hablas, yo te lo di –dijo confundido

–no, no me lo diste –dijo con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos

–De que hablas –dijo confundido

–El verdadero tú, no me lo dio –dijo para luego darse la vuelta

–Espera shampoo no me dejes –dijo tratando de levantarse

–disfrute mucho el tiempo que estuvimos juntos pero es momento de decir adiós –dijo shampoo llorando

–no shampoo, si hice algo mal puedo arreglarlo, pero no me dejes –dijo alarmado

–Tu no hiciste nada mal ranma, yo soy la responsable de todo –dijo llorando

Shampoo tomo aire

–ranma adiós para siempre–dijo para luego romper las cartas por la mitad

–Que me pasa –dijo ranma mareado

Ranma se desmayó y Shampoo se acercó cuidadosamente a él, lo acomodo con sumo cuidado y le dio un beso en la frente

–Espero que no me odies –dijo tristemente –tal vez podamos volver a hacer amigos –dijo para luego irse


	6. Capitulo seis Separación

En la noche en el nekohanten, shampoo le acababa de explicar a su abuela la causa de su tristeza

–Entiendes lo que has hecho, shampoo –dijo seriamente

–si abuela –dijo firmemente

–no te entiendo, ya tenías lo que tanto querías

–Creo que fue lo correcto –dijo tristemente

–Bien, después de todo es tu decisión –dijo para luego agregar –sabes que ya nunca podrás estar con el –dijo cuidadosamente

–Si lo sé –dijo mirando el suelo tristemente

–Entonces romperás el compromiso –dijo la abuela seriamente

–Sí, es lo mejor –dijo en voz baja

–siento tener que acerté esas preguntas, niña –dijo la abuela en tono maternal

–No te preocupes abuela, lo sé –dijo más calmada

–lo mejor será que volvamos a china, para que no lo veas –dijo la abuela seriamente

–sí, es lo mejor –dijo mirando el suelo

–bien preparare todo para salir lo antes posible

–Espera abuela, aun no quiero irme –dijo rápidamente

–De que hablas –dijo confundido

–me gustaría quedarme hasta que ranma se recupere –dijo determinada

–Lo entiendo, dime cuando quieras que nos vayamos –dijo mientras se retiraba

–si abuela

En el dojo ranma aún no había recuperado el conocimiento, la familia ya se había preocupado por esto, el docto tofu les había dicho que no sabía la causa

Revisando su cuarto, akane encontró los pedazos de las cartas aun en el suelo

–no puede ser shampoo realmente lo hizo –dijo sin creerlo

Ella les conto a su familia lo sucedido

–Que chica tan loca, porque lo habrá hecho –dijo genma

–No importa la razón, lo importante es que se rompió el hechizo –dijo soun feliz

–tienes razón amigo –contesto genma feliz

Ambos rieron felizmente

–Pobre shampoo –dijo kasumi en tono tan bajo que nadie escucho

–Esto hay que celebrarlo –dijo soun

–Pienso lo mismo –dijo genma

–ustedes dos, ranma sigue enfermo, no hagan escándalo –dijo enojada akane

–Lo sentimos –dijeron ambos al unísono asustados

En la mañana siguiente ranma despertó, estando mejor físicamente, pero el doctor dijo que era mejor que aun guardara reposo para prevenir una recaída

–Cómo te sientes ranma –dijo akane

–Bien, pero no puedo recordar lo que hice en los últimos días –dijo algo preocupado

–¿no recuerdas nada respecto a shampoo?

–¿shampoo? no ¿Por qué lo dices? –dijo confuso

–no es nada –dijo tranquilamente –debo de preguntarle a shampoo si sabe algo –pensó

–te noto distante, ¿hice algo que te molestara? –dijo ranma

–no, no es nada solo es que fue una semana difícil –dijo tranquilamente

–Está bien –dijo no muy seguro

–Ya me voy, tu deberías descansar –dijo mientras se retiraba

–está bien –dijo ranma agobiado de que le digan que tiene que descansar

Akane fue a hablar con shampoo al nekohanten

–hola shampoo –dijo amablemente

–¿akane? ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo sorprendida

–tengo que hablar contigo de algo –dijo seriamente

–Creo que sé de qué se trata –shampoo suspiro –siéntate –dijo mientras señalaba una mesa

Ambas se dirigieron a una de las mesas vacías para sentarse, las dos se quedaron viéndose en silencio por un momento

–Y bien –dijo shampoo tranquilamente

–Porque lo hiciste –dijo seriamente –porque rompiste las cartas –pregunto dudosa

–Porque tenías razón –luego de una pequeña pausa –solo le estaba causando problemas a ranma

–Eso, es muy maduro de tu parte –dijo dudosa

–gracias …..Supongo –dijo dudosa

–Estas segura de esto –dijo dudosa

–si es lo mejor…y lo que todos querían –dijo mirando al suelo

–bueno tienes razón, no esperaba que hicieras lo correcto

–sí, creo que eh ido aprendiendo de mis errores –dijo algo triste

Akane que noto la tristeza de shampoo quiso cambiar el tema de conversación

–oye ¿porque esta tan vacío el nekohanten el día de hoy? –dijo mirando a su alrededor

–está cerrado ¿no viste el letrero?

–no, no lo vi, ¿espera porque cerraron si es temprano?

–bueno es que planeamos volver a china –dijo desinteresadamente

–¡que! Se van a ir –dijo sorprendida –porque

–No es importante –dijo mirando a otro lugar

–Es por ranma –dijo seriamente –no te preocupes el no recuerda nada

–Ya lo sé –dijo sin ánimos

–¿cómo lo sabes? –pregunto confusa

–cuando se rompen las cartas los afectados no recuerdan nada de lo que paso

–¿cómo es que tu si lo recuerdas? –pregunto confusa

–es que yo ya amaba a ranma por eso las cartas no me afectaron

–entonces por qué te vas

–Tu no entiendes nada –dijo tristemente –no tiene caso que me quede, ya no podre estar con ranma –dijo aguantando las ganas de llorar

–¿de qué hablas? –dijo confundida

–otro efecto de las cartas es que cuando se rompen –shampoo tomo aire –nunca podrán estar juntas de nuevo –dijo con algunas lagrimas

El lugar quedo en silencio durante un tiempo

–lo, lo siento no lo sabía –dijo en voz baja

–Está bien, yo elegí esto –dijo tristemente, mientras se secaba las lagrimas

–cuando te iras

–en unos días, tal vez no vuelva nunca

–Creo que es hora de que me vaya –dijo levantándose –si vuelves, tal vez podamos ser amigas –dijo akane con una sonrisa

–sí, lo único que nos separaba era ranma –dijo tristemente

En otro lugar alguien fue a visitar a ranma

–hola ranma como te encuentras –dijo ukyo con una sonrisa

–hola ukyo, estoy bien solo que el doctor tofu me obliga a descansar

–me alegra que estés como siempre –dijo feliz

–gracias –dijo confundido

–también creo que debo disculparme, también fue mi culpa que te enfermaras,.. creo que exagere un poco

–De que hablas, no te entiendo –dijo confundido

–del asunto con shampoo, lo siento pero no podía dejar que siguieras así

–de que hablas, que paso con shampoo –dijo interrumpiéndola

–¿no lo recuerdas? –dijo en voz baja

Ranma negó con la cabeza

–No sé si debería –dijo dudosa –es mejor que no lo recuerdes

–ukyo por favor dime que paso

–está bien, solo porque creo que tienes que saber la verdad

Luego que ukyo le explicara lo que ocurrió a ranma

–eso es todo lo que yo sé –termino su relato

–¿que yo hice esas cosas? –dijo sin creerlo

–Sí, no sé si habrá pasado algo mas –dijo apenada ukyo y un poco sonrojada

–No, no creo que haya hecho más –dijo nervioso –eso espero –pensó apenado

–Eso espero –dijo ya calmada

–Entonces shampoo me volvió a engañar con unos de sus trucos –dijo algo molesto –ukyo me puede dejar solo tengo que pensar –dijo seriamente

–Si está bien, adiós cuando estés bien ven a comer –dijo mientras se retiraba

–si eso haré

.

Los días trascurrieron, era un día algo nublado pero ranma ya estaba completamente recuperado

Y preparado para entrenar, ya que estaba aburrido de estar quieto

Shampoo y su abuela ya tenían todo preparado para irse de Japón

–Cuando nos iremos abuela –dijo felizmente mousse

–Aún falta para que sea la hora –dijo tranquilamente

–no estas feliz shampoo, por fin regresaremos todos juntos a china –dijo mousse con una gran sonrisa

–sí creo que si –dijo con algo de tristeza

–que pasa shampoo, has estado muy triste en estos días

–no es nada, gracias por preocuparte –dijo con una sonrisa falsa

–si es por saotome no te preocupes, estarás mejor sin el

–Mousse deja de molestar a shampoo y ve a revisar que no nos olvidemos nada –dijo la abuela seriamente

–Está bien –dijo mientras subía las escaleras

–estas bien niña –dijo preocupada

–Si abuela no es nada –dijo con una sonrisa

–sabes que siempre cuentas conmigo –dijo dulcemente

–lo se abuela, ahora debo irme –dijo tranquilamente

–A dónde vas –pregunto curiosa

–te, tengo que hablar con ranma –dijo algo triste

–estas segura, solo te harás daño

–sí, debo decirle que me voy y también debo disculparme

–está bien, tomate tu tiempo, aun falta para que salga el vuelo

–sí, ya vuelvo –dijo mientras se iba

–esa niña ha sufrido mucho, espero que algún día pueda encontrar una recompensa por su sufrimiento –pensó la abuela con tristeza

Shampoo fue al dojo de los tendo, cuando llego dudo en tocar la puerta, pero recordando su objetivo se atrevió a llamar a la puerta

–shampoo ¿qué haces aquí? –dijo akane sorprendida

–Vine a despedirme –dijo en voz baja

–¿ya te vas?

–sí creo que ya es tiempo, de irme

–¿quieres hablar con ranma?

–Si tengo que explicarle las cosas –dijo seriamente

–pasa, él se está bañando pero puedes esperarlo

–está bien, gracias

Un momento después

–Él ya está en su cuarto, sube –dijo akane

Shampoo subió las escaleras y se dirigió al cuarto de ranma

Ella toco la puerta y espero una respuesta

–Quien es –pregunto

–Soy yo –dijo entrando al cuarto

–shampoo ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo sorprendido de verla

–tengo que hablar contigo –dijo un voz baja

–de que, de cómo me estuviste engañado durante semanas –dijo algo molesto

–ya te contaron –dijo con una ligera sonrisa

–sí, ukyo me conto

–Si lo siento, pero yo no lo planee –dijo tímidamente

–Lo sé pero aun así te aprovechaste de la situación –dijo más calmado

–¿no estás enojado? –dijo confundida

–Al principio lo estaba, pero akane me dijo que tú fuiste quien rompió el hechizo –dijo con una sonrisa

–no te preocupes no te volveré a molestar –dijo con una sonrisa triste

–¿de qué habla? Dijo confundido

–veo que akane no te conto todo, cuando rompí las cartas también separe nuestras almas, nunca estaremos junto, por eso debo irme –dijo con seriedad

– ¿almas, no te entiendo? –Dijo confuso –espera ¿te vas… cuando volverás? –dijo confundido

–No volveré –dijo seriamente –me voy a quedar ahí, después de todo es donde pertenezco –dijo tristemente

–Ya veo –dijo mirando el suelo –entonces esto es un adiós

–sí, adiós ranma, espero que sea feliz –dijo dándose la vuelta para que no viera sus ojo a punto de llorar

–Si también espero que seas feliz –dijo con algo de tristeza

Shampoo se fue rápidamente no quería quedarse más tiempo, porque sabía que no aguantaría las lagrimas

–shampoo, estas bien –dijo akane preocupada

–si no es nada –dijo secando sus lágrimas –espero que sea feliz con ranma

–de que hablas –dijo apenada

–akane, no desaproveches tu oportunidad con ranma –dijo seriamente –adiós

–Sí, adiós –dijo pensativa

Ella llego a su casa a punto de llorar y se encerró en su cuarto, mientras preparaba sus cosas

–shampoo –dijo tristemente mousse –porque sufre tanto por ese –dijo con ira

–aun no lo entiende ¿verdad? –dijo la abuela seriamente

–Si lo entiendo –dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta

–¿a dónde vas? –dijo la abuela

–A darle una lección a ranma, por hacer sufrir a shampoo –dijo molesto

–No hay tiempo, además esta fue la decisión que tomo y hay que respetarla –dijo seriamente

Mousse se quedó en su lugar

–abuela, usted cree que podre hacer feliz a shampoo algún día –dijo dudoso

–quien sabe, pero lo que ella necesita ahora es un amigo

–Lo sé –dijo en voz baja –nunca podré hacerla tan feliz como saotome –pensó tristemente –pero la haré lo más feliz que pueda

Ranma aún no podía creer que shampoo se iría para siempre, cuando él estaba buscando una camisa para ponerse, encontró algo que le llamo la atención

–¿Qué es esto? –Dijo confundido –un collar –pensó confundido

Al ver que el collar tenía la figura de un gato, lo soltó asustado

–ah, porque tengo esto –grito asustado

Él se quedó temblando un momento, Luego de un tiempo se dio cuenta que no le tenía miedo

–Qué raro porque no le tengo miedo –se preguntó confundido

Ranma sujeto nuevamente el collar, para examinarlo más cuidadosamente, luego de un momento viéndolo unas lágrimas comenzó a caer

–¿Qué me pasa? –dijo confundido y en voz baja

De repente varias imágenes vinieron a su mente. Imágenes de él y shampoo, juntos y felices

_Ranma recordó cuando se confesó y se sintió avergonzado _

_Cuando tuvo que llevarla a su casa porque se quedó dormida_

_Cuando le pidió que mantuvieran la relación en secreto, sus primeras citas _

_Cuando les dijo a todos la verdad _

_Sus citas con shampoo sin tener que encenderse _

_Las peleas que tuvo defendiendo a shampoo _

_El día de su aniversario de un mes, el collar y más importante el día en que ella decidió romper el hechizo_

.

Él se quedó en silencio un momento, analizando lo que le acababa de ocurrir

–no puede ser, shampoo –dijo con unas lágrimas en los ojos –yo, yo la, la hice llorar cuando le prometí que nunca lo haría

ranma se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a la salida a gran velocidad, cuando llego al nekohanten lo encontró cerrado, el grito el nombre de ella y golpeo la puerta esperando respuesta, luego de un momento se dio cuenta que no estaba ahí, y se dirigió rápidamente al aeropuerto

–mousse ve adelantando quiero hablar de algo con shampoo –dijo la abuela suavemente

–está bien, las veré en el avión –dijo tranquilamente

–Ya es hora shampoo –dijo la abuela

–Si, lo sé –dijo en voz baja

–estas segura de esto, aun puedes arrepentirte, todavía no es tarde

–estoy segura es lo mejor para todos

Los pasajeros al vuelo 134 con destino a china, favor a abordar

–vamos abuela, ya es hora

Ranma llego al aeropuerto sin aliento por correr tanto

–disculpe cual es el vuelo a china –dijo agitado

–lo siento, el vuelo acaba de salir, pero si quiere

–No, no es necesario, gracias –dijo tristemente –llegue tarde –pensó con tristeza

Ranma salió del aeropuerto pensando en lo que había ocurrido

–Tarde mucho en darme cuenta, supongo que ella tenía razón, estamos destinados a estar separados –pensó con una sonrisa triste

El regreso a casa y recordó lo que vivió con shampoo durante toda la noche

.

.

Los años pasaron y las cosas cambiaron

Shampoo regreso a su pueblo y volvió a ser la mejor guerrera, las demás amazonas entendieron la situación y rompieron el compromiso de ella y ranma

Se entrenó y se preparó para ser una matriarca y dirigir a su aldea

Su fama de guerrera y belleza se extendió más allá de china, mucho hombre la buscaron para retarla y conquistarla, pero nadie pudo contra ella

.

Mousse intento ganar su corazón, ella decidió darle una oportunidad con el tiempo, pero luego vio que estaba siendo egoísta con él y que solo le causaba sufrimiento luego de eso ella termino la relación

Después de que acabara su relación con mousse, ella decidió que nunca estaría con alguien

Cuando le toco ser una matriarca ella llevo a su pueblo a una nueva gloria y prosperidad

.

Ranma estuvo triste durante un tiempo, pero lo oculto bien

Con el tiempo por las presiones de su padre y su desdicha, acepto casarse con akane, aunque él seguía amando a shampoo

Aunque ella sabía que ranma, no lo amaba pensó que con el tiempo él podría llegar a amarla como tal vez alguna vez lo hizo

El día antes de la boda, ranma estaba caminando tranquilamente mientras pensaba sobre su boda

–espero estar haciendo lo correcto –pensó con dudas

Cuando alguien lo llamo

–hey ranma, por aquí

–ryoga, cuanto tiempo sin verte –dijo con una sonrisa

–sí, me entere de su boda, y decidí venir a felicitarlos –dijo sinceramente

–enserio gracias, aunque me sorprende que hayas llegado a tiempo –dijo con una sonrisa

–mi sentido de la orientación mejoro bastante desde la última vez que nos vimos –dijo orgulloso de sí mismo

–Me alegro por ti –dijo feliz

Luego de un breve momento de silencio

–ranma, antes de venir aquí, pase por la aldea de shampoo –dijo seriamente

–¿eh? Y como están –dijo mirando el suelo

–shampoo mejoro mucho en las artes marciales, y mousse ha madurado bastante

–si ella siempre tuvo talento, me alegro por ella –dijo nostálgico

–¿no los invitaste? –pregunto curioso

–akane le envió una invitación, pero deben estar ocupados

–si los dos están ocupado con su futuro

–¿de qué hablas?

–¿no lo sabes? Como shampoo será la siguiente matriarca, ella y mousse están pensando que cambios harán en la aldea, cuando llegue el día.

Luego de una breve pausa

–Todos en su aldea creen que los dos terminaran casándose, no es gracioso como cambian las cosas

–sí, veo que todos hemos cambiado –dijo mirando a otro lado

–bueno debo irme

–si gracias por venir, y no llegues tarde mañana –dijo con una sonrisa

–por supuesto

Ambos se rieron, pero ranma siguió caminando hasta que llego a un lago donde se puso a contemplar la luna

–veo que ella ya me olvido, y rehízo su vida –pensó tristemente –después de todo no podríamos estar juntos –dijo mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo

Era el collar de shampoo que había guardado todo este tiempo

–es hora que yo también diga adiós –dijo mientras arrojaba el collar al lago –adiós para siempre shampoo

.

.

**dígame que les pareció el capitulo**

**¿este sera el fin de esta historia?**

**¿fin?**


	7. capitulo siete ¿separación?

En la noche en el nekohanten, shampoo le acababa de explicar a su abuela la causa de su tristeza

–Entiendes lo que has hecho, shampoo –dijo seriamente

–si abuela –dijo firmemente

–no te entiendo, ya tenías lo que tanto querías

–Creo que fue lo correcto –dijo tristemente

–Bien, después de todo es tu decisión –dijo para luego agregar –sabes que ya nunca podrás estar con el

–si lo sé –dijo mirando el suelo tristemente

–Entonces romperás el compromiso –dijo la abuela seriamente

–Sí, es lo mejor –dijo en voz baja

–siento tener que acerté esas preguntas, niña –dijo la abuela en tono maternal

–No te preocupes abuela, lo sé –dijo más calmada

–lo mejor será que volvamos a china, para que no lo veas –dijo la abuela seriamente

–Sí, es lo mejor –dijo mirando el suelo

–bien preparare todo para salir lo antes posible

–Espera abuela, aun no quiero irme –dijo rápidamente

–De que hablas –dijo confundido

–Me gustaría quedarme hasta que ranma se recupere –dijo determinada

–Lo entiendo, dime cuando quieras que nos vayamos –dijo mientras se retiraba

–si abuela –dijo con una sonrisa fingida

En el dojo ranma aún no había recuperado el conocimiento, la familia ya se había preocupado por esto, el docto tofu les había dicho que no sabía la causa

Revisando su cuarto, akane encontró los pedazos de las cartas aun en el suelo

–no puede ser shampoo realmente lo hizo

Ella les conto a su familia lo sucedido

–Que chica tan loca, porque lo habrá hecho –dijo genma

–No importa la razón, lo importante es que se rompió el hechizo –dijo soun

–tienes razón amigo –contesto genma

Ambos rieron felizmente

–Pobre shampoo –dijo kasumi en tono muy bajo que nadie escucho

–Esto hay que celebrarlo –dijo soun

–Pienso lo mismo –dijo genma

–Ustedes dos ranma sigue enfermo, no hagan escándalo –dijo enojada akane

–lo sentimos –dijeron ambos

En la mañana siguiente ranma despertó, estando mejor físicamente, pero el doctor dijo que era mejor que aun guardara reposo para prevenir una recaída

–cómo te sientes ranma –dijo akane

–bien, pero no puedo recordar lo que hice en los últimos días –dijo algo preocupado

–¿no recuerdas nada respecto a shampoo?

–¿shampoo? no ¿Por qué lo dices? –dijo confuso

–No es nada –dijo tranquilamente –debo de preguntarle a shampoo si sabe algo –pensó

–Te noto distante, ¿hice algo que te molestara? –dijo ranma

–No, no es nada solo es que fue una semana difícil –dijo tranquilamente

–Está bien –dijo no muy seguro

–Ya me voy, tu deberías descansar –dijo mientras se retiraba

–esta bien –dijo ranma agobiado de que le digan que tiene que descansar

Akane fue a hablar con shampoo

–hola shampoo –dijo dulcemente

–¿akane? ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo sorprendida

–tengo que hablar contigo de algo –dijo seriamente

–Creo que sé de qué se trata –shampoo suspiro –siéntate –dijo mientras señalaba una mesa

Ambas se dirigieron a una de las mesas vacías para sentarse, las dos se quedaron viéndose en silencio por un momento

–y bien –dijo shampoo tranquilamente

–Porque lo hiciste –dijo seriamente –porque rompiste las cartas –pregunto dudosa

–Porque tenías razón –luego de una pequeña pausa –solo le estaba causando problemas a ranma –dijo seriamente

–Eso, es muy maduro de tu parte –dijo dudosa

–gracias …..Supongo –dijo dudosa

–Estas segura de esto –dijo dudosa

–si es lo mejor…y lo que todos querían –dijo mirando al suelo

–bueno tienes razón, no esperaba que fueras tan responsable

–sí, creo que eh aprendiendo de mis errores –dijo algo triste

Akane que noto la tristeza de shampoo quiso cambiar el tema de conversación

–oye ¿porque esta tan vacío el nekohanten el día de hoy? –dijo mirando a su alrededor

–está cerrado ¿no viste el letrero?

–no, no lo vi, ¿espera porque cerraron si es temprano? –pregunto dudosa

–bueno es que planeamos volver a china –dijo desinteresadamente

–¡que! Se van a ir –dijo sorprendida –porque

–No es importante –dijo mirando a otro lugar

–Es por ranma –dijo seriamente –no te preocupes el no recuerda nada

–lo sé –dijo sin ánimos

–¿cómo lo sabes?

–cuando se rompen las cartas los afectados no recuerdan nada de lo que paso

–¿cómo es que tu si lo recuerdas? –pregunto confusa

–es que yo ya amaba a ranma por eso las cartas no me afectaron

–entonces por qué te vas –dijo suavemente

–Tu no entiendes nada –dijo tristemente –no tiene caso que me quede, ya no podre estar con ranma –dijo aguantando las ganas de llorar

–¿de qué hablas? –dijo confundida

–otro efecto de las cartas es que cuando se rompen –shampoo tomo aire –nunca podrán estar juntas de nuevo –dijo soltando algunas lagrimas

El lugar quedo en silencio durante un tiempo

–lo, lo siento no lo sabía –dijo en voz baja

–Está bien, yo elegí esto –dijo tristemente

–Cuando te iras –dijo suavemente

–En unos días, tal vez no vuelva nunca –dijo secando sus lagrimas

–Creo que es hora de que me vaya –dijo levantándose –si vuelves, tal vez podamos ser amigas –dijo akane con una sonrisa

–Sí, lo único que nos separaba era ranma –dijo tristemente

En otro lugar alguien fue a visitar a ranma

–hola ranma como te encuentras –dijo ukyo con una sonrisa

–hola ukyo, estoy bien solo que el doctor tofu me obliga a descansar

–me alegra que estés como siempre –dijo con una sonrisa

–Gracias –dijo confundido

–también creo que debo disculparme, también fue mi culpa que te enfermaras, creo que exagere un poco –dijo arrepentida

–De que hablas, no te entiendo –dijo confundido

–del asunto con shampoo, lo siento pero no podía dejar que siguiera

–¿de qué hablas?, no entiendo –dijo confundido

–¿no lo recuerdas? –dijo confusa

Ranma negó con la cabeza

–No sé si debería –dijo dudosa –es mejor que no lo recuerdes

–ukyo por favor dime que paso

–está bien, solo porque creo que tienes que saber la verdad

Luego que ukyo le explicara lo que ocurrió a ranma

–Eso es todo lo yo sé –termino su relato

–¿que yo hice esas cosas? –dijo nervioso

–Sí, no sé si habrá pasado algo mas –dijo apenada ukyo y un poco sonrojada

–No, no creo que haya hecho más –dijo nervioso –eso espero –pensó apenado

–Eso espero –dijo ya calmada

–Entonces shampoo me volvió a engañar con unos de sus trucos –dijo algo molesto –ukyo me puede dejar solo tengo que pensar –dijo seriamente

–Si está bien, adiós cuando estés bien ven a comer –dijo mientras se retiraba

–claro te veré otro día –dijo con una sonrisa

.

Los días trascurrieron, era un día algo nublado pero ranma ya estaba completamente recuperado

Shampoo y su abuela ya tenían todo preparado para irse de Japón

–Cuando nos iremos abuela –dijo felizmente mousse

–Aún falta para que sea la hora –dijo tranquilamente

–no estas feliz shampoo, por fin regresaremos todos juntos a china –dijo mousse con una gran sonrisa

–sí creo que si –dijo con algo de tristeza

–Que pasa shampoo, has estado muy triste en estos días –dijo preocupado

–No es nada, gracias por preocuparte

–Si es por saotome no te preocupes, estarás mejor sin el

–Mousse deja de molestar a shampoo y ve a revisar que no nos olvidemos nada –dijo la abuela seriamente

–Está bien –dijo mientras subía las escaleras

–estas bien niña –dijo preocupada

–Si abuela no es nada –dijo con una sonrisa

–Sabes que siempre cuentas conmigo –dijo dulcemente

–Lo se abuela, ahora debo irme –dijo tranquilamente

–A dónde vas –pregunto curiosa

–Te, tengo que hablar con ranma –dijo algo triste

–Estas segura, solo te harás daño –dijo seriamente

–sí, debo decirle que me voy y también debo disculparme

–está bien

–Ya vuelvo –dijo mientras se iba

–Esa niña ha sufrido mucho, espero que algún día pueda encontrar la felicidad –pensó la abuela con tristeza

Shampoo fue al dojo de los tendo, cuando llego dudo en tocar la puerta, pero recordando su objetivo se atrevió a llamar a la puerta

–shampoo ¿qué haces aquí? –dijo akane sorprendida

–vine a despedirme –dijo dulcemente

–¿hoy te vas?

–sí creo que ya es tiempo

–¿quieres hablar con ranma?

–Si tengo que explicarle las cosas –dijo seriamente

–pasa, él está en su cuarto

–está bien, gracias

Shampoo subió las escaleras y se dirigió al cuarto de ranma

Ella toco la puerta y espero una respuesta

–¿Quién es? –pregunto

–Soy yo –dijo entrando al cuarto

–shampoo ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo sorprendido de verla

–Tengo que hablar contigo –dijo un voz baja

–De que, de cómo me estuviste engañado durante semanas –dijo algo molesto

–Ya te contaron –dijo con una ligera sonrisa

–Sí, ukyo me conto todo –dijo seriamente

–Si lo siento, pero yo no lo planee –dijo tímidamente

–Lo sé pero aun así te aprovechaste de la situación –dijo más calmado

–¿no estás enojado? –dijo confundida

–Al principio lo estaba, pero akane me dijo que tú fuiste quien rompió el hechizo –dijo con una sonrisa

–Aun así tengo que disculparme –dijo con una sonrisa

–no hacía falta, pero te perdono, volvamos a ser amigos

–Amigos–Dijo tristemente

Luego de un pequeño silencio

–También venía a decirte que me voy a china –dijo seriamente

–¿Te vas y cuando vuelves?

–No volveré –dijo seriamente –me voy a quedar ahí, después de todo es donde pertenezco –dijo tristemente

–oh entiendo –dijo con tristeza –espero que nos volvamos a ver algún día

–también quería decirte sobre que no preocupes más de nuestro compromiso –dijo con tristeza

–Qué pasa con tu ley –dijo confundido

–ya encontrare la forma de romperlo

–Ya veo –dijo mirando el suelo

–Adiós ranma, espero que sea feliz –dijo dándose la vuelta para que no viera sus ojo a punto de llorar

–Si también espero que seas feliz –dijo con algo de tristeza

Shampoo se fue rápidamente no quería quedarse más tiempo, porque sabía que no aguantaría las lagrimas

Ella llego a su casa a punto de llorar y se encerró en su cuarto

–shampoo –dijo tristemente mousse –porque sufre tanto por ese –dijo con ira

–aun no lo entiende ¿verdad? –dijo la abuela seriamente

–Si lo entiendo –dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta

–¿a dónde vas? –dijo la abuela

–a darle una lección a ranma, por hacer sufrir a shampoo –dijo molesto

–No pierdas el tiempo, esa fue la decisión de shampoo y hay que respetarla –dijo seriamente

–pero

–Además ya casi es hora que no vayamos

–Abuela, usted cree que podre hacer feliz a shampoo algún día

–Quien sabe, pero lo que ella necesita ahora es un amigo

–Lo sé –dijo en voz baja –nunca podré hacerla tan feliz como saotome –pensó tristemente

.

Ranma había terminado de darse un baño, aun no podía creer que shampoo se iría para siempre, cuando él estaba buscando una camisa para ponerse, encontró algo que le llamo la atención

–¿Qué es esto? –Dijo confundido –un collar –pensó confundido

Al ver que el collar tenía la figura de un gato, lo soltó asustado

–ah, porque tengo esto –grito asustado

Luego de un momento se dio cuenta que no le tenía miedo

–Qué raro porque no le tengo miedo –se preguntó confundido

Ranma sujeto nuevamente el collar, para examinarlo más cuidadosamente, luego de un momento viéndolo unas lágrimas comenzó a caer

–¿Qué me pasa?

De repente varias imágenes vinieron a su mente. Imágenes de él y shampoo, juntos y felices

_Ranma recordó cuando se confesó y se sintió avergonzado _

_Cuando tuvo que llevarla a su casa porque se quedó dormida_

_Cuando le pidió que mantuvieran la relación en secreto, sus primeras citas _

_cuando fueron al cine por primera vez y quiso hacerla feliz_

_Su día probándose disfraces _

_Cuando les dijo a todos la verdad _

_El día que le llevo comida a la escuela y lo alimento _

_El día de su aniversario de un mes y más importante el día en que ella decidió romper el hechizo_

.

.

–No puede ser, shampoo –dijo con unas lágrimas en los ojos –la, la hice llorar cuando le prometí que nunca lo haría

ranma se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a la salida

–ranma donde vas –pregunto akane que lo vio con prisa

–Recordé algo importante –dijo rápidamente mientras salía

–sí, eso veo –dijo akane en voz baja –tienes que darte prisa o no llegaras, ella ya debe estar en el aeropuerto –le grito akane

–Sí, gracias akane –dijo mientras corría

–lo sabía el realmente la ama –pensó akane tristemente mientras veía como ranma corría

.

.

Ranma corrió como nunca lo había hecho, mientras le caían lágrimas y se decía a si mismo

–recordé algo fundamental, a alguien importante. . . .

Ella se burla de mí haciendo bromas subidas de tono y se sonroja

Es caprichosa, temperamental y orgullosa

Tenemos la misma edad pero actúa como una niña traviesa

Decidió sacrificar su felicidad por el bien de los demás, ella se hizo la fuerte para disimular

.

En el aeropuerto

–Bien shampoo ya es hora –dijo la abuela

–Si –dijo con algo de tristeza

La abuela puso cara de tristeza

De repente se escuchó algo que hizo que shampoo se diera vuelta y en ese momento alguien la abrazo

–shampoo no te vayas –dijo ranma con los ojos cerrados

–¿ranma? –dijo sorprendida

–No te vayas, no te vayas –dijo en tono suplicante –no me dejes, quédate a mi lado–grito suplicante

–ranma, ¿lo dices enserio? –dijo sorprendida

–Si te amo, y quiero que estés a mi lado –dijo separando un poco el abrazo

–pero la magia –dijo dudosa

–A quien le importa la magia, yo sé que realmente te amo –dijo seriamente

–Pero yo solo te causo problemas, es mejor para todos si me voy –dijo tímidamente

–No dejare que te vayas –dijo mientras apretaba más el abrazo

–Está bien –dijo shampoo sonrojada

–Un abrazo en el aeropuerto –dijo la abuela divertida –supongo que los chicos tímidos haces movimientos más agresivos, ranma

–Abuela, no bromees –dijo ranma apenado

Los pasajeros al vuelo 134 con destino a china, favor a abordar

–Abuela, yo –dijo tímidamente

–Entiendo pero yo debo irme–dijo la abuela –ya le avise que iría, tu vuelve con el yerno, yo me llevare a mousse para que no los moleste –dijo seriamente

–Gracias, por entender abuela –dijo ranma

–Agradece que llegaste a tiempo –dijo la abuela seriamente

–Ten un buen viaje abuela –dijo shampoo con una sonrisa

–Sí y ustedes sean responsables, no porque estén solo tienen que hacer una locura –dijo la abuela

Ambos se pusieron colorados por el comentario de la abuela

–Abuela, por favor no bromees –dijo shampoo apenada

.

Después de que el avión despegara ambos salieron de ahí

Siento haberte olvidado, te prometo que jamás te volveré hacer llorar –dijo ranma seriamente –te amo shampoo

–jajaja –se rió shampoo

–No te rías –dijo ranma apenado

–me encantan los momentos que paso contigo, también como soy cuando estoy contigo de verdad te amo –luego de un breve silencio –me recuerde o no, sin importar a donde vaya, necesito que estés conmigo

Si no te tengo, no sabría a donde ir, te necesito ranma

Pensé que tenía que olvidarte, pensé que te hacia sufrir al retenerte con esa mentira

Que si me iba, tú serias libre y feliz

–si lo sé –dijo ranma dulcemente

–pero no logre olvidarte, quiero estar siempre a tu lado, ¿estás bien con eso?

–si ya que mi corazón siempre será tuyo

–puedes acompañarme a casa

–sí, claro –dijo sonrojado

Ranma metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco el collar

–Esto es tuyo –dijo ofreciéndole

–¿eh? Es cierto, es mi collar

Ranma le puso el colla a shampoo

Ranma había acompañado a shampoo a su casa, pero ninguno de los dos quería separarse entonces ranma decidió quedarse con ella

.

.

Esta vez las cosas fueron más sencillas con la ayuda de akane, ranma pudo romper el compromiso sin problemas y ukyo entendió que él había elegido a shampoo

Genma y soun fueron los más difíciles de convencer, pero con el tiempo lo aceptaron

Shampoo se hizo cargo del nekohanten y ranma la ayudaba algunas veces

Con el tiempo y con la ayuda de shampoo, ranma fue a visitar a su madre para presentarle a su novia

Ella al principio cuando descubrió que ambos estaban malditos, se enojó con genma, pero al ver el amor que ambos jóvenes se tenían, acepto la situación y les dio su bendición

Un día llego una carta de la abuela

**Hola shampoo espero que estés bien con ranma y que no estén haciendo locuras **

**Nosotros estamos bien, no sé si me creas pero mousse por fin acepto que no puede estar contigo**

–quien diría que mousse, lo aceptaría –dijo shampoo sorprendida

** También descubrimos algo sobre las cartas, la leyenda no contaba realmente la verdad **

**La verdadera historia era que el mago tuvo que irse a estudiar con su maestro y su amiga siempre estuvo enamorada de, el pero el al estar concentrado en sus estudios nunca se dio cuenta **

**Ella decidió olvidarse de él, para no distraerlo y por petición de su maestro, al no poder olvidarlo le pidió ayuda al maestro, para que usara un hechizo para olvidar los sentimientos **

**Luego que él se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos la busco, pero ella lo rechazo, pero el descubrió la verdad, y Entonces el creo las cartas para descubrir los sentimientos de ella**

**Las cartas realmente sacaban los sentimientos escondidos de las personas, y al romperlas solo vuelve a esconder los sentimientos **

–Quien diría, que el hechizo seria ese –dijo shampoo

–Sí, me alegro que nos afectara –dijo ranma con una sonrisa

–Sí, yo también –dijo feliz

–¿Estás seguro que querías escogerme a mí? –dijo en voz baja

–¿eh? Dijo confundido

–Teniendo otras prometidas más acogedoras

–¿Sabes? Me enfadare –dijo seriamente

–Sí, enfádate –dijo dulcemente –entonces estaré un poco aliviada, sabiendo que no es magia

–¿Eso no en una lógica retorcida?

–Entonces voy a pedirlo de una forma más directa –dijo para luego darle un beso

Ranma se sorprendió del beso

–oye –dijo apenado

–ranma…. Es porque te amo –dijo sonrojada

**Fin**

**bueno este es el verdadero final de la historia **

**me disculpo por el final falso, lo que paso es que cuando termine este capitulo se me ocurrió hacer un final triste y decidí subirlo antes para saber sus opiniones**

**me sorprendió ver que el "final malo" fue bien recibido ustedes pueden quedarse con el final que mas le gusto**

**me gustaría saber cual fue su final favorito si "el final malo" o "el final bueno" **

**también en este final puse cuatro referencia de animes que utilice para inspirarme en este final**

**creo que no quedaron muy bien pero quería ponerlas ****igual**


End file.
